Absolute Destruction Of Naruto
by Pencerah
Summary: Naruto anak dari Malaikat kepercayaanNya dan Iblis Lucifer mendapat amanat dari orang tuanya dengan di bekali kekuatan yang sangat besar yang setara dengan tuhan bagaimana kah cara dia melaksanakan amanat orang tuanya dan cara mendamaikan dunianya [Godlike Naru!](pokoknya ikutin aja alurnya ya)
1. Chapter 1

**Sry Fic Gaje Ini Ga Nyambung semoga kalian suka **

**Disclaimer:mashashi kishimoto dan ichie shibumi**

**Summary:naruto anak dari malaikat kepercayaanNya dan iblis Lucifer Mendpat amanat dari Orang tuanya dengan di bekali kekuatan yang sangat besar yang setara dengan tuhan dan bagaimana cara dia medamaikan dunianya**

Dulu Sekali ada malaikat yang mendapat kepercayaan penuh dari tuhan dan karna kesetiaannya tuhan memberkatinya kekuatan yang hampir setara dengan tuhan itu….

Setelah itu tuhan menciptakan iblis lalu tuhan menyuruh iblis untuk menempati dunia bawah atau neraka,seiring berjalannya waktu banyak malaikat yang membangkang perintahNya sayapnya berubah menjadi sayap hitam yang ternoda mereka di sebut malaikat jatuh dan mailaikat jatuh itu di usir dari surga untuk tinggal di dunia bawah..

Iblis yang mengetahui malaikat jatuh tinggal di wilayahnnya marah dan akhirnya memerangi malaikat jatuh,dan tuhan yang mendengar berita itu memerintahkan malaikat untuk menghetikan perangnya antara malaikat jatuh dan iblis bukannya berhenti perang itu semakin membesar dan mulai di sebut "Great War"

Lalu tuhan menyuruh malaikat kepercayaannya untuk menghetikan perang tersebut dan turunlah malaikat ituh atas perintahNya dan akhirnya perang ituh mereda(bukan berarti berhenti) saat malaikat kepercayaanNya sedang terbang melewati tanah yang tandus dia melihat sesosok perempuan tergeletak yang mempunyai rambut merah yang panjang lalu ia turun dan menghampiri sesosok perempuan itu dan mengankatnya tiba tiba wanita ituh terbangun lalu berkata…

"hei siapa kau?dan cepat turunkan aku!"ucap wanita itu dengan marah lalu malaikat ituh berkata…

"baiklah,dan namaku Minato malaikat kepercayanNya"ucap malaikat itu yang di ketahui bernama minato seraya menurunkan wanita itu dan sembari tersenyum secerah matahari yang mebuat wanita itu memerah dan wanita ituh membatin'tampan'

"k-kenapa kau mengankatku dan perkenalkan aku Kushina Lucifer seorang iblis"ucap wanita itu yang di ketahui iblis dan bernama kushina berbicara dengan wajah memerah dan gugup karna melihat senyuman secerah matahari

"oh namamu kushina dan tadi aku melihatmu tergeletak jadi aku berniat mewamu untuk mengobatimu"seraya terseyum dan membatin ketika melihat wajah merah khusina'kawai'

"oh jadi begitu,jadi kau berniat menolongku?terima kasih karna memerhatikanku"ucap kushina sembari terseyum

"Ya,Sama sama"ucap minato lalu mereka berbincang sembari duduk dan minato berdoa'Tuhan Aku Meminta Ijin Untuk Beristirahat karna perang sudah mereda dan aku juga meminta restu untuk menjalin hubungan dengan iblis ini(kushina)'doa minato kepada pemimpinya dan di jawab tuhan menginjinkanya dan merestuinya karna kesetiaanya selama ini dan tuhan pun tidak mengubah sayap minato dan kekuatannya tapi minato harus menanggung konsekuensinya dan akhirnya minato mengunkapkan perasaannya ke kushina walau baru bertemu tapi dia menyukai kushina tidak tapi mencintainya dan kushina menerimannya dan mereka pun menjadi suami istri.

Time Skip 2 tahun kemudian

Lalu Minato dan kushina mendengar berita "Great War"berhenti dan minato yang mendengar berita itu sangat terpukul karna pemimpinya yaitu tuhan mati dalam perang besar itu tetapi karna kushina minato menjadi bersemnagat kembali dan mereka berdua sudah di beri 1 orang anak berumur 1 tahun..

Timd Skip 5 tahun Kemudian

terlihat seorang bocah pirang yang sedang menangis di samping mayat wanita dan pria yang wajahnya terseyum tetapi berbeda dengan keadaan tubuh mayat itu yang dilumuri darah yang menggenang di sekitar tubuh yang tak bernyawa ituh….

"aku tidak akan membalaskan dendam kalian tetapi aku akan melaksanakan amanat kalian"ucapnya dengan dingin dan datar seraya mengingat apa yang di ucapkan kedua orang tuanya

Flashback

Suatu sore terlihat bocah kecil yang sedang berlari lari yang sepertinya akan pulang kerumahnya dan akhirnya dia sampai di depan rumah yang tidaj besar tetapi cukup untuk 1 keluarga saat dia membuka pintu rumah itu dia terdiam dan matanya membulat sempurna lalu dia pun berlari kedalam rumahnya dan disana terlihat 2 sosok tergeletak yang sangat di kenalinya dengan genangan darah yang banyak saat berada di samping 2 sosok ituh dia menagis sejadi jadinya tetapi dia kaget karna ada tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya dan saat dia mendongakan kepalanya dia melihat ayah dan ibunya tersenyum lalu ayah bocah ituh berkata..

"n-naruto tidak usah mengkwatirkan kami lagi karna ini memang sudah takdir kami dibunuh orang yang mengingikan kematian kami tetapi kami punya sesuatu untukmu"ucap ayah bocah itu menyebutkan namanya bocah ituh seraya menempelkan telapak tangan ke anaknya dan di ikuti ibu bocah itu dan bocah itu merasa ada yang berubah dengan tubuhnya yaitu dia merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar di ikuti 3 pasang sayap emas dan 3 pasang yang mirip kelelawar..

"n-naruto kami sudah memberikan semua kekuatan kami pergunakanlah kekuatan kami untuk melindungi orang yang kau sayangi dan janganlah menuntut balas dendam karna itu akan mebuat lingkaran kebencian dan satu lagi kami akan selalu ada di dalam dirimudan ciptakanlah perdamaian"ucap wanita yang berada di samping pria itu seraya tersenyum dan akhirnya 2 sosok ituh menghembuskan napas terakhir untuk selamanya lamanya dengan wajah tersenyum dan hal itu membuat naruto menangis sejadi jadinya….

Flashback End

Skip 11 Tahun Kemudian

Terlihat Seorang Anak Kecil Sedang Berlari Dari Iblis Liar Yang Berbentuk Bison yang sangat tiba kaki anak ituh tersandung dan terjatuh.

"Terimalah kematianmu bocah"ucap iblis liar itu seraya mengayunkan senjatannya yang berbentuk kapak

Anak kecil itu hanya menangis dan menutup matanya menunggu ajalnya.

Sesaat sebelum kapak itu mengenai anak itu muncul kilatan kuning di tempat anak kecil itu,dan sesaat kemudian anak kecil itu menghilang bersamaan dengan kilatan kuning ituh

"BLUUUMM"

Suara kapak itu menyentuh tanah di tempat anak kecil tadi

"hahaha,rasakan itu bocah!"tawa si iblis mengira targetnya mati

"huh,dasar binatang hina beraninnya menyerang anak kecil"ucap seseorang di belakang iblis bison itu

"Sia… bagai mana bisa,?!" kaget serta shok iblis bison itu karna targetnya ternyata telah di gendong oleh orang itu dan setelah melihat kebekas serangannya hanya Nampak kawah kecil bekas kampaknya dan tidak ada tanda-tanda tubuh target yang kena serangannya.

" Cih,dasar binatang bodoh,aku akan membereskanmu hanya dengan satu tebasan ranting ini," ucap orang atau lebih tepatnya pemuda yang telah menolong anak kecil yang di kejar oleh iblis bison,orang itu memiliki cirri-ciri rambut pirang,bermata biru safir menenangkan memiliki tiga pasang tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di pipinya berbadan tegap tinggi memakai kaos berwarna putih polos dan kemeja lengan panjang yang di gulung sampai siku berwarna biru yang tidak di kancingkan sehingga memperlihatkan kaos celana jins biru dan memakai sepatu berwarna putih.

"Apa kau bilang,hahah mana mungkin kau dapat membunuhku hanya dengan satu ranting rapuh itu,hahaha," remeh si iblis bison

"Kau yang minta," tanggap pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan itu dan kemudian mengangkat tinggi ranting di tangan kanannya,terlihat aura merah kehitaman menyelimuti ranting itu.

" Absolute Power of Destrucktion : Moon Fang Slass," ucap pemuda itu kemudian mengayunkan miring kearah iblis bison itu,dari ayunan ranting itu keluar tebasan gelombang energy berbentuk bulan sabit yang sangat besar dan melesat cepat kearah iblis bison.

' Jraassh,,, buuuummm'

Iblis bison terkena telak walaupun menahan serangan itu dengan kampaknya,namun tubuhnya tetap terbelah serangan itu dan kemudian meledak

" Huh,hewan bodoh," dengusnya. " Yah tongkatku rusak,gara-gara bison bodoh-bodoh-bodoh," lanjutnya dengan nada idiot.

" Enggh" lenguh anak kecil yang ada di gendongan si anak remaja berambut blonde kemerahan itu.

" Eh,kau sudah sadar,? Siapa namamu.? Kenapa kau sampai di kejar binatang bodoh itu,? " Tanya beruntun Remaja blonde itu ke anak yang di gendongnya.

" Hwaaa,kaa-san,tou-san Millichas takut," bukanya menjawab anak kecil itu malah menangis kencang.

" Eheheh,tenanglah adik kecil. Tidak usah takut,dia sudah Nii-san bunuh," ucap pemuda pirang itu menenangkan.

" Hikh,Millichas takut," ucap anak kecil yang ada di gendongan pemuda pirang itu,a.k.a Millichas.

" Tenanglah Millichas-chan,jangan menangis lagi. Hmm nii-san antar pulang mau," tawar Pemuda pirang itu mencoba mengalihkan ketakutan mengangguk dalam gendongan Pemuda pirang itu,setelah itu si pemuda pirang mengantar Millichas pulang.

" Ne,Millichas-chan,dimana rumah Millichas-chan,? Tanya Pemuda pirang itu yang menggendong Millichas.

" Ohya,sebelumnya perkenalkan nama nii-san Naruto,jadi arah mana menuju rumahmu Millichas-chan,?" lanjut Naruto memperkenalkan diri dan menanyakan arah kerumah Millichas.

Setelah Millichas menunjukan arah,Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah yang di tuju Millichas. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan,akhirnya di kejauhan Nampak sebuah rumah yang besar dan megah,Naruto terus berjalan kearah rumah itu yang Nampak seperti castile.

Naruto langsung mengantarkan Milichas ke orang tuanya karna Milichas tak mau turun dari gendongan Naruto. Kedua orang tua Millichas Nampak kaget dan berterimakasih kepada Narut karna terlahmenolonga anaknya dan menawarkan Naruto untuk tinggal dan menjadi keluarga mereka.

" Naruto-san,terimakasih telah menolong anak kami. Dan pertimbangkan tawaran kami," ucap seorang peria berambut merah panjang bernama Sirzeck.

" Maaf,Sirzeck-san. Bukanya menolak tapi apa tidak memalukan keluarga anda ada manusia rendahan yang menjadi keluarga anda tiba-tiba begini,?" tolak Naruto halus dan bertanya.

" Siapa bilang kau manusia rendahan,Naruto-san,? Tak ada manusia rendahan di dunia ini dan juga kau pasti bukan masnusia biasa karna bagaimanapun mana mungkin manusia dapat masuk ke dunia bawah para iblis hidup,?" balas Sirzeck sedikit bercanda.

" Lagian kalau kau mau aku dapat merengkarnasikanmu jadi iblis,gimana apakau Mau,?" lanjut Sirzeck masih menawarkan.

" Anggap saja aku manusia istimewa karna kecelakaan kecil sehingga dapat ke dunia bawah ini, dan bagai mana caramu merengkarnasikan aku menjadi iblis,?" balas Naruto dengan nada bercanda juga dan bertanya.

" Dengan Eville Peace," jawab Sirzeck.

" Eville Peace ,? Apa itu,?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

" Eville Peace adalah sebuah benda untuk merengkarnasikan makhluk menjadi iblis. Eville Peace mengadopsi seperti permainan catur, ada bidak Raja,Quin,Bishop,Knight,dan Pion." Jawab Sirzeck menjelaskan.

" Owh,jadi bidak King di pegang kita sendiri sedangkan bidak lainnya untuk merengkarnasikan seseorang menjadi iblis," tangap Naruto dengan posisi berfikir.

" Benar sekali,Naruto-san." Ucap Sirzeck.

" Bagaimana caranya mendapatkan Eville Peace,Sirzeck-san.?" tanya Naruto penuh minat.

" Kau harus menjadi iblis kelas atas untuk bisa mendapatkan Eville Peace," jawab Sirzeck sedikit menyeringai.

" Tapi kalau kau mau,aku bisa membantumu mendapatkan Eville Peace." Lanjut Sirzeck.

" Hmm,kau tak membantuku secara cuma-cumakan Sirzeck-san.? Apa yang kira-kira aku dapat lakukan untukmu.?" Tanya Naruto.

" Dan siapa gadis dalam foto ini,? Dia sangat cantik dan warna rambutnya mengingatkan pada ibuku." Lanjut Naruto penasaran dengan gadis dalam bingkai foto yang ia lihat di atas meja dekat tembok.

Seringaian Sirzeck makin lebar. " Dia adalah adik perempuanku satu-satunya dan sangat aku sayangi,apa kau menyukainya.?" Jawab Sirzeck

" Yah,sepertinya aku menyukainya walau baru melihat dari fotonya saja," jawab Naruto langsung tanpa basa-basi.

" Benarkah,?tapi sayang dia sudah punya tunangan," ucap Sirzeck menyeringai.

" Oowh," balas Naruto terlihat kecewa.

" Tenang saja Naruto-san,kau bisa merebutnya jika kau mau," ucap Sirzeck seperti saran.

" Laki-laki sejati tak akan berbuat sehina itu,lebih baik bertarung sampai mati," balas Naruto dan membuat Sirzeck tersenyum.

" Kau sangat menarik,Naruto-san. Sebenarnya Adiku tidak menyukai tunangannya,aku ingin kau membantunya dan melindunginya." Ucap Sirzeck.

" Dan aku akan membantumu mendapatkan eville peace kalau kau mau membantuku menjaga adiku," lanjut Sirzeck memberi penawaran.

" Hem,baiklah. Mari kau membantuku mendapatu eville peaceku dulu," balaa Naruto.

Sirzeck dan Naruto berbincang sebentar tentang adik dari Sirzeck yang kini sedang ada di dunia manusia dan membicarakan tentang eville peace dan orang yang menemukannya.

Dan disinilah mereka di dalam rumah Ajuka si jenius yang menemukan Evile Peace.

" Jadi,untuk apa kau ingin memiliki Eville Peace,Naruto-san.? Sampai double set lagi.?" Tanya Ajuka seperti mwngintrogasi.

" Aku ingin memiliki Eville |Peace karna aku ingin memiliki keluarga untuk membantuku mewujudkan sesuatu,dan lemapa Double? Karena aku mempunyai alasan lain dengan itu," jawab Naruto tenang. " Tenang saja,sesuatu itu tidak akan merugikan kalian,malah akan menguntungkan semuanya." Lanjut Naruto.

" Hmm,tapi hanya iblis kelas atas yang bisa mendapatkan evile peace,naruto-san. Dan kulihat ka-"

" Aku iblis dan aku keturunan iblis kelas atas,namun maaf aku tak akan menyebutkan keturunan siapa aku ini," Naruto memotong perkataan Ajuka.

Terlihat Sirzer dan Ajuka nampak kaget dengan penuturan Naruto.

" Apakah itu nenar,Naruto-san.? Tapi kenapa aku tak merasakan aura iblis dari tubuhmu,? Dan jika kau memang keturunan iblis,coba leluarkan sayap dan auramu." Tanya dan perintah Ajuka.

"Apa dia iblis,?tapi aku tak merasakan sedikitpun aura iblis darinya,kalau dia menekan hingga titik terendah harusnya aku tetap bisa merasakannya.' Batin Sirzeck dan Ajuka bersamaan.

" Baiklah kalau itu maumu,tapi aku tidak akan mengeluarkan sayap Iblisku karna akan sangat merepotkan," jawab Naruto.

" Aku akan mengeluarkan sepuluh persen hanya sampai situ saja karna jika aku mengeluarkan lebih dari itu akan ada hal yang merepotkan pasti terjadi" lanjut Naruto.

Naruto yang berdiri di depan Sirzeck dan ajuka yang duduk kemudian mulai mengeluarkan kekuatan iblisnya,perlahan rambut Naruto terangkat dan berkibar seperti terkena hembusan angin dari bawah.

" Ini kalian yang meminta,jika terjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan aku tidak tanggung jawab." Ucap Naruto seperti memperingati.

Setelah Peringatan kecil dari Naruto,kemudian ia mengeluarkan semua kekuatan iblis yang bisa ia keluarkan.

' BUUUUMMMM.'

Ledalan kekuatan yang lumayan besar terjadi denhan pusatnya adalah Naruto,tanah di sekitar pijakan telah menjadi kawah yang lumayan lebar dan dalam,sedangkan rumah Ajuka kini telah rata dengan tanah denhan puing yang berserakan terpental jauh dari letak sebenarnya.

Ledakan kekuatan Naruto terasa sampai seluruh dunia Sirzeck dan Ajuka yang berada dekat dengan Naruto nampak tertunduk dan nyaris pingsan.

' Kekuatan gila siapa ini,?' Batin para iblis yang menghuni dunia bawah yang merasakan dahsyatnya kekuatan Naruto.

Sementara Di Fraksi malaikat'kekuatan ini tidak salah lagi'Batin para malaikat dan pemimpin malaikat

' Ke-kekuatan Macam apa itu,bahkan hampir membuatku pingsan,' batin Sirzeck dan Ajuka ngeri.

" Ini kalian yang meminta,kuharap jangan ada pertanyaan setelah ini karna aku tak akan menjawabnya. Jadi aku minta eville peaceku sekarang," ucap Naruto setelah menurunkan kembali kekuatannya seperti sedia kala.

" Ba-baiklah," balas Ajuka tergagap.

Setelah beberapa saat,Ajuka menyerahkan Eville peace khusus yang ia simpan di ruang bawah tanah. Kenapa Khusus,karna itu satu-satunya peace yang berbidak ganda yang pernah ia buat.

" Terimakasih, Ajuka-san. Dan aku minta maaf karna menghancurkan rumahmu." Ucap Naruto." Aku pergi dulu,dan aku pasti akan melaksanakan permintaanmu Sirzeck-san." Lanjut Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berpola Hexstagram..

* * *

**T.B.C...Review pleace dan minta saran haremnya siapa ajha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:naruto anak dari malaikat kepercayaanNya dan iblis Lucifer Mendpat amanat dari Orang tuanya dengan di bekali kekuatan yang sangat besar yang setara dengan tuhan dan bagaimana cara dia medamaikan dunianya**

**Rated:M (mungkin)**

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto Dana Ichie Shibum**

**Pair:NarutoxRias dan bisa milih kok sampai chap 4 kalau ga 5 batas milihnya**

Chapter sebelumnya Absolute Destruction Of Naruto

" Ini kalian yang meminta,jika terjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan aku tidak tanggung jawab." Ucap Naruto seperti Peringatan kecil dari Naruto,kemudian ia mengeluarkan semua kekuatan iblis yang bisa ia keluarkan.' BUUUUMMMM.'Ledalan kekuatan yang lumayan besar terjadi denhan pusatnya adalah Naruto,tanah di sekitar pijakan telah menjadi kawah yang lumayan lebar dan dalam,sedangkan rumah Ajuka kini telah rata dengan tanah denhan puing yang berserakan terpental jauh dari letak kekuatan Naruto terasa sampai seluruh dunia Sirzeck dan Ajuka yang berada dekat dengan Naruto nampak tertunduk dan nyaris pingsan.' Kekuatan gila siapa ini,?' Batin para iblis yang menghuni dunia bawah yang merasakan dahsyatnya kekuatan Di Fraksi malaikat'kekuatan ini tidak salah lagi'Batin para malaikat dan pemimpin malaikat' Ke-kekuatan Macam apa itu,bahkan hampir membuatku pingsan,' batin Sirzeck dan Ajuka ngeri." Ini kalian yang meminta,kuharap jangan ada pertanyaan setelah ini karna aku tak akan menjawabnya. Jadi aku minta eville peaceku sekarang," ucap Naruto setelah menurunkan kembali kekuatannya seperti sedia kala." Ba-baiklah," balas Ajuka beberapa saat,Ajuka menyerahkan Eville peace khusus yang ia simpan di ruang bawah tanah. Kenapa Khusus,karna itu satu-satunya peace yang berbidak ganda yang pernah ia buat." Terimakasih, Ajuka-san. Dan aku minta maaf karna menghancurkan rumahmu." Ucap Naruto." Aku pergi dulu,dan aku pasti akan melaksanakan permintaanmu Sirzeck-san." Lanjut Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berpola Hexstagram..

Chapter 2

Sudah 2 minggu sejak pertemuan naruto dengan sirzeck dan ajuka dan sudah 1 minggu lebih ini dia bersekolah di kuoh academy yang dulunya sekolah itu hanya menerima anak perempuan tetapi beberapa tahun ini kouh academy menjadi sekolah campuran jadi tidak mengherankan jika sekolah ini lebih banyak perempuanya dari pada lelakinya dan naruto akhirnya mengetahui adik sirzeck yang bernama rias gremory yang mempunyai ciri ciri berparas cantik tetapi naruto menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya,kenapa dia bersekolah di sini dan juga mengapa dia menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang sebenernya jawabannya karna itu permintaan sirzeck….

Flashback 2 hari setelah pertemuan naruto dan sirzeck

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan pria yang lebih dewasa darinya dan dia memiliki rambut merah mereka seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu ...

"Jadi ada kebutuhan apa sirzeck-san menemuiku?" Ucap pemuda itu kepada orang yang ada di hadapannya yang di ketahui bernama sirzeck

"ah ya naruto-san aku menemuimu untuk meminta bantuanmu"ucap sirzeck sembari menyebutkan nama pemuda yang ada di hadapannya yang di ketahui bernama naruto

"oh begitu,bantuan apa yang kau minta?"ucap naruto sembari meminum minumannya

"Aku ingin kau bersekolah di kuoh academy di tempat adikku bersekolah untuk mengawasi adikku dan tenang saja bahkan administrasi biar aku yang urus dan masalah tempat tinggal aku sudah mempersiapkannya" ucap sirzeck sembari memakan makanan yang dia pesan

"oh adikmu yang ada di foto itu heh baiklah aku akan menerimanya tapi ada satu syarat yaitu aku tidak akan menunjukan jati diriku yang sebenarnya kepada adikmu"ucap naruto dengan tampang serius

"ya yang waktu itu kau lihat di foto dan kau menyukainya kan?,tidak apa apa kau tidak menunjukan jati dirimu juga"ucap sirzeck mengoda naruto

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela napas dan berkata"jadi kapan aku akan bersekolah?"ucap naruto bertanya

"sepertinya lusa kau bisa bersekolah"ucap sirzeck sembari meminum air putih

Naruto pun menghela napas"hah,baiklah kalau begitu lalu dimana aku akan tinggal?"tanya naruto

"Aku akan mengantarmu menuju rumah yang akan kau tempati" ucap sirzeck

"ok"ucap naruto dan mereka pun terus berbincang dan akhirnya mereka pergi setelah sirzeck membayar semuanya dan mereka pergi menuju rumah yang akan naruto tempati….

Flashback End

Dengan helaan napas pemuda itu berdiri dari acara tidurannya di atap sekolah untuk kembali ke kelas yang menurutnya membosankan naruto memang selalu terlambat masuk kelas dengan alasan tidak jelas seperti aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan...

Setelah itu sekolah pun bubar seluruh siswa dan siswi berhamburan keluar dan naruto pun berniat pulang tetapi saat di jalan dia merasakan aura malaikat jatuh dan dia pun mencari asal aura itu…..

* * *

**TBC maaf agak pendek yha dan chap depan akan ada pertarungannya antara naruto dan malaikat jatuh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:Naruto anak dari malaikat kepercayaanNya Dan Iblis Lucifer Mendapat Amanat Dari Orang Tuanya Dengan Di Bekali Kekuatan Yang Setara Dengan Tuhan Apakah Dia Bisa Melaksanakan Amanat Orang Tuanya Dan Menciptakan Perdamaian**

**Disclaimer:Mashashi Kishimoto Dan Ichie Shibumie**

**Pair:NarutoxRiasxAkenoxKurokaxYasakaxGabrielxRaynarexdan anda bisa milih**

**Maaf Lama Updatenya Karna Gw Update Lost Saga Baru beres dan kenapa gw lama update karna gw ngetiknya sembari maen ls(jangan di pikirin)**

* * *

Chap Sebelumnya Absolute Destruction Of Naruto

Dengan helaan napas pemuda itu berdiri dari acara tidurannya di atap sekolah untuk kembali ke kelas yang menurutnya membosankan naruto memang selalu terlambat masuk kelas dengan alasan tidak jelas seperti aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan...Setelah itu sekolah pun bubar seluruh siswa dan siswi berhamburan keluar dan naruto pun berniat pulang tetapi saat di jalan dia merasakan aura malaikat jatuh dan dia pun mencari asal aura itu…..

Chap 3 Absolute Destruction Of Naruto

Terlihat naruto yang sudah mencapai asal aura itu dan menemukan seorang perempuan yang berbadan sexy dan ada sayap hitam di belakang wanita itu yang menandakan kalau dia Malaikat jatuh dan di depannya ada seorang pemuda tegeletak tak bernyawa dan di sekitar tubuhnya ada genangan darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya tiba tiba saja malaikat jatuh itu merasakan aura yang sangat besar dan menakutkan lalu dia pun mencari asal aura itu dan menemukan seorang permuda yang sedang berdiri dengan menundukan kepalanya tetapi yang membuat dia takut adalah aura yang di pancarkan oleh pemuda yang ada di depannya..

Malaikat Jatuh POV

Kenapa dengan pemuda itu?dan kenapa tubuhku ketakutan dengan pancaran kekuatan yang di pancarkan olehnya?lalu malaikat jatuh itu berkata..

"hei,siapa kau manusia rendahan"ucapku(dia ga tau kalau pemuda yang ada di depannya iblis) dengan nada menghina bukannya mendapat jawaban yang aku dapatkan hanya diam dari pemuda yang ada di di hadapanku itu sembari menundukan kepalanya tiba tiba pemuda itu mendongakan kepalanya kearahku terlihat dengan jelas dari raut wajahnya yang menunjukan kemarahan dan tatapan yang membuatku ketakutan dan tiba tiba pemuda itu berkata…

"kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"ucap pemuda yang ada di hadapanku dengan nada yang berat dan dingin plus di tambah mukannya yang datar(kayak papan cucian dong)

Lalu aku pun berkata walaupun aku ketakutan"heh ternyata manusia rendahan berani berkata seperti itu di hadapanku dan kau telah menggangu kegiatan ku akan kubuh kau manusia rendahan!"dengan nada menghina seraya membuat tombak cahaya walaupun di dalam hatiku aku sangat ketakutan dengan pancaran aura yang di keluarkan oleh pemuda yang ada di hadapanku..

Lalu aku pun melemparkan tombak cahayanya ke arah pemuda yang ada di hadapanku tetapi pemuda itu tak bergerak seinci pun dari tempatnya beridiri tetapi tombak cayaha itu hampir mengenai pemuda itu tombak cahaya itu berhenti seketika seperti ada sebuah penghalang yang menghalanginya (jurus bankainya Byakuya di bleach:Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi)dan setelah lama kelamaan tombak cahaya itu menghilang hal itupun membuat ku sangat kaget aku pun mundur satu langkah kebelakang

Malaikat POV End

Normal POV

Setelah kejadian yang membuat syok malaikat jatuh itu selesai malikat jatuh itu pun berkata"s-siapa kau sebenarnya?"ucap malaikat itu bergetar dan ketakutan yang melanda tubuhnya

Dan pemuda itu membalasnya dengan dingin"kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku dan kau telah membuat kesalahan!"dengan nada yang berat pemuda itu pun menjawab

Sebelum malaikat jatuh itu menjawab pemuda itu sudah menghilang dari tempatnya meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning dan tiba tiba pemuda itu ternyata sudah ada di belakangnya sembari membawa bola energi yang berputar berwarna merah dan mengarahkannya ke arah malaikat jatuh itu sembari menyebutkan nama jurusnya"**Absolute Destruction:Rasengan**"

malaikat jatuh itu tidak bisa menghindar dan telak terkena serangan yang mengenai perutnya dan hal itu pun membuatnya terpental dan menabrak dinding dengan luka yang parah di perutnya tapi untung saja karna dia malaikat jatuh yang ketahanan tubuhnya lebih kuat jadi tidak berdampak terlalu besar setelah itu pemuda itu pun mendekati tubuh malaikat jatuh itu dan memegangnya tiba tiba wanita itu menghilang meninggalkan seberkas cahaya(malaikat itu ga mati walaupun terkena serangan parah ikutin ceritanya aja ya)setelah itu pemuda itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah sosok yang tergeletak tak bernyawa saat sampai di samping sosok itu dia berkata…

"issei kenapa ini harus terjadi?"dengan nada sedih sembari menyebutkan nama sosok yang ada di sampingnya yang di ketahui bernama issei

Setelah itu di berkata kembali"dan untuk kalian berdua kenapa kalian tidak menolongnya"ucap pemuda itu entah kepada siapa(mungkin ke setan ya)tiba tiba saja keluar dua mahluk/sosok perempuan yang di kenali oleh pemuda itu..

"ara ara sepertinya kita ketahuan bucho(maaf kalau salah nulisnya)ufufu"ucap perempuan yang mempunyai rambut dark blue yang pangjang

"siapa kau sebenarnya uzumaki naruto?"ucap pemuda berambut merah yang menyebutkan nama pemuda itu yang bernama uzumaki naruto

"kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya tapi kalian selamatkanlah dia aku tau kalian bukan manusia"ucap naruto dingin dan hal itupun sukses membuat dua perempuan itu terkejut sebelum perempuan berambut merah kembali bertanya tiba tiba pemuda itu menghilang meningalkan seberkas cahaya kuning lalu dia beralih ke arah perempuan yang di sebelahnya dan berkata

"akeno kemana dia pergi"ucap perempuan berambut merah dan menyebutkan nama perempuan yang ada di sebelahnya yang bernama akeno

Dan dijawab oleh akeno"ara ara aku tidak tau bucho sebaiknya kita cepat tolong dia dulu"ucap akeno kepada buchonya lalu mereka pun medekati sosok laki laki yang tergeletak tak bernyawa itu itu dan mereka pun menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir gremory

Sementar Di Suatu Tempat

Terlihat perempuan yang pingsan tiba tiba terlihat seberkas cahaya kuning yang menampakan seorang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut pirang lalu pemuda itu mendekati perempuan itu dan mengankatnya ke kamarnya setelah sampai di kamarnya dia membaringkannya di tempat tidur lalu pemuda itu pergi dari kamarnya setelah beberapa saat dia membawa nampan kecil yang berisi air dan membawa kotak P3K setelah itu dia mendekati perempuan yang di kasurnya dan mulai mengobatinya setelah selesai dia keluar dari kamarnya dan kembali ke kamarnya dan duduk di kasurnya di sebelah perempuan yang sedan terbaring dan di perban

Lalu dia pun menghela nafas dan berkata"hah,sepertinya aku harus menemui kakek tua itu"ucap pemuda itu lalu dia pun pergi meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning dan tiba tiba dia berada di pinggir danau dan dia seperti mencari seseorang setelah itu dia pun menemukan apa yang dia cari di sana terlihat seorang pria yang sedang memancing memakai kimono merah dan mempunyai rambut yang aneh rambut hitam dan ada warna kuning di depan rambutnya lalu pemuda itu mendekatinya..

"yo azazel seperti biasa kau selalu saja melakukan hobby bodoh mu itu"ucap pemuda itu sembari duduk di sebelah orang dewasa yang bernama azazel itu

Azazel yang medengarnya hanya swetdrop dan dia berbalik menemukan pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya dan azazel pun menghela nafas"hah,ada apa kau kesini naruto dan berhenti lah menghina hobby terbaikku ini"ucap azazel kepada pemuda yang bernama naruto yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya…

Kenapa azazel dan naruto saling kenal jawabannya adalah 4 hari yang lalu

Flashback 4 hari yang lalu

Seperti Biasa Kuoh Academy selalu ramai dengan siswa siswi yang baru pulang sekolah tetapi ada seorang pemuda yang berada di atap sekolah itu lalu pemuda itu menghela nafas"hah,sekolah memang merepotkan dan sebaiknya aku segera pulang"ucap pemuda itu dengan nada malasnya dan kemudia beranjak untuk pulang..

Saat mencapai di dekat danau dia melihat seorang pria yang sedang memancing tetapi yang membuat pemuda itu tertarik adalah aura yang di pancarkan oleh pria itu lalu dia pun mendekati pria yang sedang memancing itu dan duduk di sebelahnya sementara pria itu yang merasakan hawa kehadiran selain diri lalu lalu mencari hawa itu dan menemukan pemuda pirang yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya lalu pria itu berkata

"hei siapa kau anak muda"ucap pria itu dengan nada kekanak kanakan lalu pemuda itu menjawabnya

"aku?aku uzumaki naruto,dan kenapa seorang gubernur malaikat jatuh bisa berada di tempat seperti ini?"ucap pemuda itu dengan nada yang seperti candaan

"oh namamu uzumaki naruto,aku hanya melakukan hobbyku"ucap pria itu yang belum menyadari apa yang di bicarakan oleh pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya setelah beberapa saat dia baru menyadarinya"d-dari mana kau tau aku gubernur malaikat jatuh?dan siapa kau sebenarnya?"ucap pria itu dengan nada yang kaget

"aku hanya menebaknya saja dan siapa aku sebenarnya aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto Satan Lucifer"menjawabnya dengan nada candaan dan menyebutkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya dan hal itu pun sukse membuat pria yang ada di sebelahnya kaget dan terkejut

Lalu pria itu menjawab"k-kau iblis dari keturuna lucifer apa kau tidak bohong"dengan nada terkejut karna pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya iblis dan di tambah dia keturunan lucifer

"aku tidak berbohong itu adalah kenyataan aku memang keturunan lucifer"di jawab dengan nada malas dan dia berkata kembali"tetapi aku ingin kau tidak memberitahukan identitasku yang sebenarnya kepada siapapun!"ucap naruto

Pria itupun menghela nafas"hah baiklah dan namaku adalah azazel"ucap pria itu menjawab dan menyebutkan namanya azazel

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu azazel"ucap naruto dengan seberkas cahaya kuning

Flashback End

Setelah kejadian itu naruto dan azazel menjadi akrab lalu naruto berbicara

"aku kesini hanya ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu"ucap naruto kepada azazel

Lalu azazel mengalihkan pandangan ke arah naruto dan berbicara"memberitahukan apa itu naruto?"tanya azazel kepada pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya

Dengan helaan nafas naruto kembali berbicara"hah,ada anak buahmu yang menyerang manusia lalu aku membuatnya pingsan dan aku pun membawa kerumahku dan mengobatinya"ucap naruto dengan kesal karna anak buah azazel berani beraninya menyerang manusia

Azazel yang mendengar itu agak kaget tetapi di gantikan dengan seringaian"anak buahku? perempuan atau laki laki"ucap azazel dengan nada menggoda

Naruto yang mendengar hal itupun agak kesal"perempuan berbadan sexy!"jawab naruto agak kesal

Azazel yang mendengar ituh semakin melebarkan serigaiannnya dan kemudia berkata"oh begitu kalau begitu urus saja oleh kau sendiri"ucap azazel dengan seringaian dan kembali berucap"jika dia sudah sadar bawa saja kesini dulu ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan dia"ucap azazel dengan nada yang membuat naruto kesal

Dengan helaan napas"hah,kenapa aku harus mengurusinya kan kau pemimpinnya kakek tua tetapi baiklah dan nanti akan ku bawa dia kehadapan kau azazel dan baiklah aku mau pulang dulu"ucap naruto dengan nada kesal dan dia pun menghilang dengan seberkas cahaya kuning

Setelah kepergian naruto azazel berbicara entah kepada siapa"hahah naruto siap siap saja kau merima jebakanku"ucap azazel dengan raut wajah mesum dan nada yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya pasti kesal

Dengan Naruto

Tiba tiba saja dia sebuah kamar ada terlihat sebuah cahaya kuning yang menampilkan sosok naruto lalu naruto pun berjalan mendekati kasurnya di sana terlihat seorang wanita yang sedang pingsan(mungkin tidur) dan tubuhnya di perban dan naruto pun berbicara dengan helaan nafas

"hah,sebaiknya aku tidur di sofa saja"ucap naruto dengan nada kelelahan dan naruto pun pergi keruangan tengah dan mendekati sofa yang ada di ruangan tengah rumahnya lalu dia pun tiduran di sofa itu dan mula menutup matanya dan mulai tertidur….ZZZZZzzzz

* * *

**TBC sesuai permintaan dari reader REVANOFSITHLORD karna ini perdamaian haremnya"**

**Dari Pihak Malaikat:Gabriel**

**Pihak Iblis:Akeno,rias,kuroka dan bisa kalian pilih**

**Youkai:Yasaka**

**Datenshi:Raynare bisa kalian pilih**

**Chapter 4 mungking besok tp ga janji**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:naruto adalah keturunan malaikat kepercayaannya dan iblis lucifer mendapat amanat dari orang tuannya di bekali dengan kekuatan yang setara dengan tuhan bagaimanakah cara dia melaksanakan orang tuanya dan menciptakan perdamaian**

**Disclaimer:Masashi kishimoto ichie ishibumie**

**Pair:NarutoxHarem **

**Warning:Abal2,gaje,typo,dan terlalu mainstrem**

**Gw mau ngasih tau walaupun kekuatan naruto setara dengan tuhan tapi disini pasti ada lawannya yang bisa lawan naruto jadi ikutin ajha alurnya **

**Dan masalah katanya gw masih pemula ya emang gw ngaku pemula dan gw minta maaf yha kalau salah atau jelek T_T**

* * *

Chap Sebelumnya

"hah,sebaiknya aku tidur di sofa saja"ucap naruto dengan nada kelelahan dan naruto pun pergi keruangan tengah dan mendekati sofa yang ada di ruangan tengah rumahnya lalu dia pun tiduran di sofa itu dan mula menutup matanya dan mulai tertidur….ZZZZZzzzz

Chapter 4

Di pagi hari adalah awal untuk semua mahluk hidup melakukan semua aktifitasnya masing masing tetapi berbeda untuk seseorang perempuan yang sedang terbaring di kasur entah milik siapa(kalau yang baca chap 3 pasti tau)perlahan cahaya matahari masuk kedalam jendela dan mengenai wajah perempuan yang sedang terbaring itu perlahan matanya terbuka dan menampilkan mata bewarna violet yang indah(maaf kalau salah)setelah beberapa saat mata itu pun terbuka sempurna lalu perempuan itu berkata…

"engh,aku ada dimana seingatku aku di hantam oleh jurus yang kuat"ucap perempuan itu kebingungan

Tiba tiba saja pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang remaja berambut pirang dan mempunyai kumis kucing di kedua pipinya yang sedang tersenyum ke arah ke perempuan yang ada di kasur tentu saja hal itu membuat perempuan itu terkejut akan kemunculan pemuda yang ada di depannya

"k-kau yang waktu itu"ucap perempuan itu dengan nada bergetar dan takut'sial aku tertangkap'batin perempuan itu

Lalu pemuda itu berdiri di samping perempuan itu dan berkata"tenang saja aku ga akan apa apain kamu kok"ucap pemuda itu dengan nada ajaibnya(taukan maksudnya)

"lalu kenapa aku berada di tempatmu apa kau mau membunuhku hah"ucap perempuan itu agak kesal

Pemuda itu membalas dan tidak marah"aku membawamu kesini hanya untuk mengobatimu dan aku tidak akan membunuhmu"ucap pemuda itu yang berada di samping tempat tidur(kasur)lalu pemuda itu berkata kembali"aku ingin bertanya kepadamu,kenapa kamu waktu itu menyerang manusia?"ucap pemuda itu agak serius

"aku menyerang manusia waktu itu karna itu perintah atasanku"ucap perempuan itu singkat

"tidak mungkin karna aku percaya azazel melakukan itu semua!"ucap pemuda itu agak kesal tetapi tidak berlangsung lama dan hal itupun sukses membuat wanita yang ada di hadapannya terkejut

"d-dari mana kau tau azazel-sama"ucap perempua itu bergetar karna terkejut

Pemuda itu menghela nafas sebentar"hah,karna aku ini temannya dan dia memintaku untuk berurusan dengan mu dan dia juga menyuruhku kalau kau sudah sembuh harus membawamu kepadannya"ucap pemuda itu memberi penjelasan dan melanjutkan kembali bicara"sepertinya aku harus ke sekolah dulu dan nanti setelah pulang sekolah aku akan mengantarmu"ucap pemuda itu beranjak pergi tetapi dia di hentikan oleh perempuan itu dengan berkata

"kalau boleh tau namamu siapa?"perempuan itu bertanya dan di jawab

"namaku uzumaki naruto"ucap pemuda yang di ketahui bernama naruto

Perempuan itu berkata kembali"oh begitu,dan perkenalkan namaku raynare"ucap perempuan itu memberi namanya

Pemuda itu beranjak untuk pergi sekolah"baiklah aku berangkat dulu,dan aku minta kau jaga rumah raynare-chan"ucap naruto sembari berjalan keluar

Raynare yang mendegar namanya di panggil dengan suffix chan memerah seperti kepiting di rebus

Dengan Naruto

Naruto sedang berjalan menuju sekolah saat dia tiba di sekolah di segera masuk ke kelasnya dan memilih tidur tetapi tidurnya terusik oleh kedatangan laki laki tampan yang di ketahui bernama yuuto kiba..

"uzumaki-san bucho mengundangmu ke ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib setelah pulang sekolah"ucap kiba dengan senyuman dan hal itu membuat seluruh siswi berteriak gaje

Dengan helaan nafas naruto menjawabnya"hah,kenapa ketuamu memintaku untuk datang keruangan klubnya"ucap naruto dengan nada malas

Kiba pun membalas"dia ingin membicarakan tentang sesuatu uzumaki-san"ucap kiba

Dengan helaan nafas naruto menjawab"hah,baiklah nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan ke ruangan klubmu"ucap naruto dengan malas

"baiklah kalau begitu uzumaki-san aku pergi dulu sampai jumpa lagi"ucap kiba dengan senyuman

Setelah kepergian kiba bel sekolah pun berbunyi yang menandakan saatnya jam pelajarang di mulai

Sementara Di Suatu Tempat

Terlihat seorang pria dewasa yang mempunyai rambut aneh sedang duduk dan memancing tetapi di sebelahnya ada seorang pria berambut pirang dan berwajah sangat tampan bagaikan malaikat(emang bener malaikat)yang bisa membuat seluruh wanita tergila-gila(mungkin)..

Pria berambut pirang itu pun berbicara"azazel apa benar dia akan kesini?"ucap pria itu bertanya dan menyebutkan nama pria yang ada di sebelahnya yang bernama azazel

Dengan helaan nafas azazel pun menjawab"hah,pasti dia akan kesini michael karna dia akan mengantarkan bawahanku yang sedang berada di rumahnya"ucap azazel dengan malas dan dia pun menyebutkan nama pria pirang yang ada di sebelahnya

"tapi kapan dia akan datang kesini?"ucap michael dengan nada yang sangat sopan

"sepertinya nanti sore karna dia sekarang sedang bersekolah di kuoh"ucap azazel menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan dari pria yang ada di sebelahnya

"oh begitu baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu karna aku masih banyak urusan yang masih harus di kerjakan di surga"ucap michael dan tiba tiba saja michael berubah dari seorang pria memakai baju kemeja menjadi sosok yang memakai baju seperti kerajaan(maaf ga tau baju michael pokoknya yang di pake pas dia muncul ajha)di atas kepalanya ada tanda halo yang menandakan kalau dia malaikat dan di belakang punggungnya ada dua belas sayap emas yang berkilauan yang sangat terang

"baiklah azazel kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"ucap michael lalu menghilang dengan tanda salib yang bersinar di tempatnya berada(tau kan pas michael pergi dari hadapan issei)

Azazel lalu menghel nafas dan berbicara"hah,sepertinya akan ada hal yang menarik"ucap azazel dengan seringaian

Kembali Pada Naruto

Kini naruto sedang berada di atap sekolah karna bila dia berada di kelasnya dia pasti akan mati kebosanan dan dia lebih memilih tiduran di atap sekolah karna hanya di tempat ini dia bisa tenang lalu dia pun berbicara.

Dengan helaan nafas naruto berkata"hah,kenapa sekolah sangat merepotkan dan lagi aku bisa mati ke bosanan bila ada di kelas terus terusan dan gara gara si sirzechs sialan itu aku harus selalu begini setiap hari"ucap naruto dengan nada seakan tidak terima dan dia juga membawa bawa nama sirzechs

Tidak lama setelah naruto berkata pintu atap sekolah terbuka dan menampilkan seorang perempuan dengan wajah datar dan rambut hitam sebahu dan dia memakai kacamata dan anehnya walaupun dia berwaja datar dan tegas dia mempunyai banyak fans dari kalangan laki laki maupun perempuan lalu perempuan itu menghampiri naruto dan berjongkok di samping naruto dan dia pun berkata

"seperti biasa kau selalu saja ada di sini naruto!"ucap perempuan itu tegas dan dia kembali berkata"dan kenapa kau meninggalkan jam pelajaran lagi"ucap perempuan itu lagi

"ini memang sudah kebiasaanku pasti kau juga sudah tahu sona-chan kenapa aku selalu kesini karna di sini aku bisa tenang tidak seperti di kelas yang merepotkan dan kenapa aku meninggalkan jam pelajaran karna aku tidak mengerti tentang semua itu"ucap naruto dengan nada malas dan tentu saja jawaban itu membuat perempuan yang di ketahui bernama sona atau lebih tepatnya sona sitri jawdrop dan sona pun membatin'hah selalu saja dengan alasan yang sama'batin sona

Kembali dari jawdropnya sona berbicara"walaupun begitu kau tidak harus meninggalkan jam pelajaran dan membolos"ucap sona tegas dan kembali berkata"sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas sekarang dengan nada yang sangat tegas(sampe gw harus hormat 4 kali)

"aku tid-"ucap naruto terpotong dengan aura mencekam yang keluar dari sona dan dia pun berkeringat dingin dan dengan susah payah dia menelan ludahnya'glek'

"aku tidak mau penolakan atau kau mau aku yang memaksa N-A-R-U-T-O-kun"dengan nada yang membuat madara ngompol dan hal itu pun sukse membuat naruto ketakutan

"hai hai sona-chan"ucap naruto berlari dari maut lalu dia membatin'menyeramkan sekali dia kalau sedang marah'batin naruto

Setelah naruto pergi sona berbicara dengan helaan nafas"hah,selalu saja dia seperti itu dan sepertinya aku membuat dia takut"ucap sona geleng geleng kepala lalu dia pun membatin'tetapi kau memang menarik naruto-kun'batin sona dan dia pun pergi dari atap sekolah

'Teneng noneng neneng noneng'suara bel sekolah berbunyi(hahha maaf gw ga tau harus gimana buat lonceng sekolah)menandakan bahwa sekolah telah usai

Segera seluruh murid kuoh merapikan barang barangnya dan keluar untuk pulang dan kita ke naruto terlihat dia sedang berjalan tiba tiba di depannya ada kiba yang menunggunya dan di sebelah kiba ada perempuan kecil berambut perak dan ada jepitan kucing di rambutnya yang di ketahui bernama koneko tojou yang menjadi maskot kuoh academy naruto yang melihat itu hanya merutuki kesialannya karna dia lupa dia harus ke ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib kiba yang melihat naruto akhirnya menghampirinya dan berkata

"kau tidak lupa kan dengan yang tadi uzumaki-san"ucap kiba sembari tersenyum

"ya ya aku tidak lupa kiba baiklah tuntun jalannya"ucap naruto memberi perintah ke kiba untuk menuntun jalan kiba yang mendengar itu tersenyum dan menjawab

"baiklah ayo ikuti aku uzumaki-san"ucap kiba mulai berjalan di ikuti perempuan berambut perak tadi yang selalu diam dan wajahnya yang datar dan di belakangnya naruto yang mengikuti

Beberapa Saat Kemudian

Naruto tiba di sebuah bangunan tua dan kiba mendekati pintu itu dan membukannya dan kiba pun berucap

"silahkan masuk uzumaki-san"ucap kiba memerintahkan naruto masuk tidak lupa senyuman yang selalu dia pasang di wajahnya dan senyumana itu bisa membuat wanita pingsan(kalau gw mah mau muntah)

Lalu naruto pun masuk saat naruto masuk kedalam bangunan itu yang pertama dia bisa katakan adalah'berbeda dengan keadaan di luarnya'batin naruto saat melihat ke adaan dalam bangunan tua itu kenapa dia berkata seperti itu karna di dalam bangunan tua itu interiornya seperti gaya gaya rumah eropa dan berbeda dengan keadaan di luar seperti bangunan tua tak terpakai lalu datang seorang perempuan cantik yang mempunyai rambut panjang dark blue yang di ketahui bernama Himejima Akeno Salah satu Great One Sama di kuoh academy yang menjadi siswi tercantik setelah Rias Gremory

Akeno pun mendekati naruto"ara ara rupanya kau sudah datang uzumaki-kun bucho sudah menunggu tapi dia sedang mandi dulu"ucap akeno sembari tersenyum

"hahaha iya akeno-senpai maaf sudah menungguku dan baiklah aku akan menunggu rias-senpai"ucap naruto tersenyum

"silahkan duduk uzumaki-kun"ucap akeno mempersilahkan naruto duduk lalu naruto pun duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu dan dia juga bisa melihat ada sebuah kamar mandi yang hanya di tutupi oleh tirai dan terdengar juga suara air yang menyala

Setelah beberapa saat air pun mati dan dari tidak lama kemudian keluar wanita yang di ketahuia bernama Rias Gremory salah satu Great One Sama di kuoh academy siswi tercantik di atas Akeno Himejima

Lalu rias pun berjalan kemeja yang ada di depan sofa dan duduk di kursi yang berada di meja itu dan mulai berbicara

"terima kasih sudah datang kemari uzumaki naruto-kun"ucap rias sembari tersenyum

Dan naruto pu menjawab"ya ya cepatlah apa yang ingin kau bicara kan dengan ku"ucap naruto yang langsung ke intinya saja dan nada yang malas

"aku mengundangmu kesini karna aku ingin bertanya kepada mu?"ucap rias yang swetdrop mendengar ucapan naruto

Naruto yang mendengar itupun hanya menghel nafas"kau ingin bicarakan?hmm"ucap naruto dengan nada yang di buat buat

Dengan satu helaan nafa rias pun menjawab"aku ingin bertannya siapa kau sebenarnya?"ucap rias bertanya kepada naruto

Tiba tiba akeno datang membawa the yang sudah di siapkannya dan memberikannya ke naruto kiba,dan koneko yang dari tadi memilih diam dan akeno berkata

"silahkan diminum uzumaki-kun"ucap akeno sembari tersenyum

Dan naruto pun meminumnya dan mulai berbicara"aku?tentu saja aku uzumaki naruto seorang pelajar di kuoh academy"ucap naruto yang berhasil membuat seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu tersedak saat minum teh mereka paling parah kiba sampe jedotin jedotin kepala sama pisin teh itu(dia mulai OOC mungkin)rias tersedak,koneko jatuh dari tempat duduknya,sementara di dapur tempat akeno seperti ada suara orang jatuh(buahahhaha mungkin mereka terlalu OOC atau mungkin jawaban naruto yang mustahil)setelah kembali dari acara mereka rias mulai berbicara

"aku sudah tau tentang itu,maksudku siapa kau ini"ucap rias agak mulai kesal

"ah,aku sudah tidak ada waktu lagi aku mau pulang dulu ya"ucap naruto hendak pergi tetapi di hentikan oleh rias dengan berkata

"sebentar apa kau mau jadi keluargaku?"ucap rias

"menjadi budakmu maksudnya?"ucap naruto bingung padahal dia udah tau maksudnya

"kami semua iblis dan bila kau mau menjadi keluargaku kau harus jadi iblis"ucap ria memberi penawaran

"aku tidak mau"tolak naruto mantap dan hal itu pun membuat rias kecewa

"tapi apa kau bisa menjadi aliansiku"ucap rias memberi penawaran yang lain

"maksudnya"ucap naruto kebingungan

"misalnya seperti ini jika aku kesulitan kau harus membantuku dan jika kau kesulitan aku akan membantumu"ucap rias memberi penjelasan

"oh begitu baiklah aku terima dan aku harus harus segera pulang aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi"ucap naruto seraya berjalan keluar

"kalau begitu berhati hatilah di jalan"ucap rias dan naruto pun keluar dari ruangan itu

Ternyata di luar sudah sore naruto terus berjalan untuk pulang saat ada di depan sekolah dia kepikiran sesuatu(ceritanya sekolahnya pulang siang jam 2an lah)

"ah,daripada aku terlambat pulang mendingan aku pake hiraishin dasar naruto bodoh kenapa baru kepikiran"ucap naruto dengan nada begonya dan di merutuki dirinya sendiri dan dia pun menghilang di sertai cahaya kuning tiba tiba naruto sudah ada di depan rumahnya dan masuk segera dia menuju ke kamarnya dan dia menemukan raynare yang perbannya sudah di lepas(karna di perbannya di bagian perut doang)lalu dia menghampiri raynare

"raynare-chan apakah kau sudah siap ke pak tua azazel?"tanya naruto ke raynare

"ah,ya sudah naruto"ucap raynare mantap

"baiklah ayo kita berangkat pegang tanganku cepat supaya langsung nyampe"ucap naruto menyuruh raynare memegang tangan dan raynare pun memegang tangannya dan naruto kembali berkata"baiklah siap siap raynare-chan"ucap naruto sriinng tiba tiba mereka menghilang dengan seberkas cahaya kuning

Dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka tiba di sebuah danau lalu naruto pun mencari yang di tujunya dan akhirnya dia pun menemukannya tetapi ada yang membuatnya bingung adalah orang yang ada di sebelah orang yang di tujunya….

* * *

**TBC maaf kalau jelek daftar harem di tambah dari naruto yang bakal jadi manusia**

**chap 5 besok tp ga janji **

**dan maaf kalau jelek**


	5. Kekuatan Malaikat Naruto

**Summary:Naruto adalah anak malaikat kepercayaanNya dan Iblis Lucifer mendapat amanat orang tuanya dengan di bekali kekuatan yang setara dengan tuhan bagaimana cara dia melaksanakan amanat orang tuanya dan menciptakan perdamaian**

**Rated:M(Tergantung)**

**Pair:Naruto X Harem**

**Disclaimer:masashi kishimoto dan ichie ishibumi **

**Warning:abal,gaje,typo,dan mainstrem**

**Maaf Lama Update karna tadi gw terlalu terbawa suasana maen ls buahahha(jangan di pikirin)****Dan apa bila ada yang nanya kenapa di chapter ini kekuatan naruto memelebihi tuhan jawabanya adalah hanya gw yang tau tp gw bakal kasih tau kok karna naruto kan punya kekuatan malaikat minato yang hampir setara dengan tuhan dan naruto kan keturununnya dan pasti dia juga mewarisi kekuatan ayahnya dan bila di tambah semua kekuatan malaikat milik minato pasti kekuatan malaikat naruto jadi melebihi milik tuhan dan masalah kekuatan iblisnya akan terjawab nanti dan kalau ada yang masih ga ngerti tanya ajha langsung ke gw atau lewat review ok**

* * *

Chap Sebelumnya

"baiklah ayo kita berangkat pegang tanganku cepat supaya langsung nyampe"ucap naruto menyuruh raynare memegang tangan dan raynare pun memegang tangannya dan naruto kembali berkata"baiklah siap siap raynare-chan"ucap naruto sriinng tiba tiba mereka menghilang dengan seberkas cahaya kuningDan beberapa saat kemudian mereka tiba di sebuah danau lalu naruto pun mencari yang di tujunya dan akhirnya dia pun menemukannya tetapi ada yang membuatnya bingung adalah orang yang ada di sebelah orang yang di tujunya….

Chapter 5

Naruto POV

Siapa yang ada di sebelah azazel ya?bagaimana orang mesum seperti azazel punya teman?ah tidak usah di pikirkan lebih baik aku segera kesana..(di sini michael lagi pake kemeja dan naruto ga tau dia taunya dari auranya itu juga kalau dah pernah ketemu)

Normal POV

"Yo azazel"ucap naruto kepada azazel dan azazel yang mendengar namanya di panggil menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya di ikuti oleh pria yang ada di sebelahnya azazel yang melihat naruto berjalan ke arahnya di ikuti perempuan yang dia yakini adalah bawahannya yang waktu itu naruto katakan

Dengan helaan nafas azazel berkata"Hah,sepertinya dia sudah datang michael"ucap azazel dengan nada malas ke pria yang duduk di sebelahnya

Michael yang mendengar itu segera berkata"Apa dia orangnya?"ucap michael bertanya ke azazel

"Tentu saja dia orangnya"ucap azazel dengan seringaian

Beberapa saat kemudian naruto akhirnya sampai di tempat azazel berada dan duduk di sebelahnya di ikuti raynare yang duduk di sebelah naruto tetapi agak jauh karna dia takut dan dia tau orang yang ada d sebelah azazel

"Sepertinya kau kedatang tamu azazel"ucap naruto kepada azazel dan kembali naruto berkata"Bagaimana mungkin orang mesum sepertimu bisa kedatangan tamu?"ucap naruto mengejek dan tentu saja hal itu membuat orang orang di sana swetdrop raynare yang mendengar itu hanya melongo goblog kayak sapi michael jangan di tanya dia mah selalu tersenyum(yang bikin wanita tergila gila"huek gw pengen muntah")

Azazel yang mendengarnya hanya kesal"Hei naruto aku ini bukan mesum tapi super mesum dan michael datang kesini bukan untukku tetapi dia ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu"ucap azazel aga kesal dan jawaban azazel membuat naruto terkejut karna orang yang ada di sebelah azazel bernama michael yang dia ketahui adalah pemimpin para malaikat dan salah satu dari 4 seraphim surga

"A-apa benar kau michael?"tanya naruto ke pria yang ada di sebelah azazel

"Ya aku michael"ucap michael sopan sembari tersenyum

"Oh,dan ada keperluan apa pemimpin malaikat sepertimu mencariku"ucap naruto bertanya kepada michael(dia udah ga terkejut lagi)

"Aku datang kesini hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu"ucap michael kepada naruto dan jangan lupakan senyumannya ga bakal luntur ampe kiamat

"Menanyakan sesuatu apa itu?"ucap naruto berubah serius

"Apa kau anak dari Minato-sama?"ucap michael kepada naruto dan hal itupun sukses membuat naruto terkejut karna michael mengetahui nama ayahnya

"D-dari mana kau tahu"ucap naruto agak terkejut dan berubah serius kembali

"Aku tahu dari azazel"ucap michael singkat dan hal itu pun membuat naruto menatap azazel setajam silet dan azazel yang melihat itu hanya berkeringat dingin dan tentu saja membuat raynare yang ada di sebelahnya jadi terkejut karna bosnya kalah oleh pemuda pirang yang ada di sebelahnya

"Dan aku juga ingin mengajukan satu permintaan"ucap michael kepada naruto

"Permintaan apa itu?"ucap naruto bertanya

"Bisa kah kau tunjukan kekuatan malaikatmu"ucap michael memberitahu

Dengan helaan nafas naruto menjawab"Tetapi harus ada syaratnya!"ucap naruto memberi tau

"Apa itu"tanya michael

"Kau Dan Azazel Harus Membuat Kekai"ucap naruto memberitahu syaratnya

"Kenapa harus membuat kekai?"tanya michael kebingungan

"Sudah lakukan saja kalau tidak membuat kekai dulu pasti akan ada yang merepotkan terjadi"ucap naruto memberi penjelasan

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo azazel"ucap michael kepada azazel

Dengan helaan nafas azazel berdiri dan berkata"hah,baiklah padahal aku lagi malas"ucap azazel malas padahal dia juga tertarik dan setelah itu michael dan azazel membuat kekai

"Baiklah kalau begitu raynare-chan maaf bila kau pingsan"ucap naruto memperingati raynare dan setelah peringatan itu perlahan dia mengeluarkan kekuatan malaikatnya

"apa kalian siap?"tanya naruto kepada mereka bertiga dan di jawab angukan oleh mereka setelah itu naruto mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan malaikatnya dan kekuatan malaikat naruto sukses membuat seluruh alam semesta bergetar dengan pusat naruto raynare yang ada di sebelahnya pingsan michael juga pingsan karna dia tidak kuat menahan kekuatan sebesar ini dan jangan nanya keadaan azazel pasti kalian tau kan dan kekai pun hancur karna tidak kuat menahan kekuatan naruto,sementara seluruh manusia hanya mengangapnya gempa/gejala alam yang dasyat

Di Dunia Bawah/Neraka

para iblis ketakutan dengan kekuatan malaikat yang mereka rasakan 4 mao yang sedang rapat pun berkeringat dingin

"K-kekuatan malaikat milik siapa ini bahkan ini melebihi milik michael dan tuhan"ucap pria yang di ketahui bernama Ajuka Belzebub

"I-iya ajuka-tan benar ini sangat besar dan sebaiknya kita mencari asal aura ini"ucap perempuan imut tetapi sepertinya dia ketakutan yang di ketahui bernama Serafall Leviathan

"Y-ya ini sangat menakutkan sebaiknya kita cari asal kekuatan ini"ucap pria yang di ketahui bernama Falbium Asmodeus berkeringat dingin

"K-kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat"ucap pria berambut merah yang di ketahui bernama Sirzechs Lucifer(sirzechs belum tau kalau aura ini milik naruto)dan akhirnya mereka pun menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir yang berbeda beda

Di Surga

Para malaikat hanya berkeringat dingin"Kekuatan ini sangat besar melebihi kami-sama dan michael-sama"ucap para malaikat

Sementara terlihat 3 orang yang duduk memutar di sebuah meja

"kekuatan ini tidak salah lagi dia Malaikat Kepercayaan kami-sama"ucap pria tampan dan wajah bersinar yang di ketahui bernama raphael dan dia juga berkeringat dingin

"sebaiknya kita periksa asal kekuatan ini"ucap pria satunya lagi yang bernama Uriel

"kalau begitu kita berangkat dan juga pasti michael-nii juga merasakannya"ucap wanita cantik berbadan sexy dan rambutnya pirang bernama Gabriel yang bisa bikin semua pria pingsan apalagi si azazel(gw setuju)dan setelah itu mereka menghilang meninggalkan tanda salib

Di Tempat Yang Bernama Grigori

"k-kekuatan milik siapa ini"ucap seluruh orang yang ada di tempat itu

sementara terlihat 2 orang yang sedang berbicara

"a-apa kau tahu tekanan kekuatan milik siapa ini baraqiel?"ucap pria yang bernama semhazai berkeringat dingin

"a-aku juga tidak tahu semhazai dan sebaiknya kita periksa asal kekuatan ini"ucap pria yang d ketahui bernama baraqiel

"k-kalau begitu ayo kita pergi"ucap semhazai dan mereka pun pergi dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir

Di Tempat Rias

"K-kekuatan milik siapa ini"tanya perempuan berambut merah

"I-ini sangat besar sekali bucho"ucap perempuan berambut panjang dan di beri angukan oleh yang ada disitu

"s-sebaiknya kita mencari asal kekuatan ini akeno"ucap wanita berambut merah kepada wanita yang di ketahui bernama akeno

"hai bucho"ucap akeno dan yang lain mengikuti saja(pada taukan anggota rias sebelum ada asia)

Dan mereka pun pergi memakai lingkaran sihir

Di Tempat Sona

"K-kekuatan macam apa ini?"ucap wanita berambuat pendek sebahu

"I-ini benar benar menakutkan"ucap wanita berambut agak panjang dari wanita yang ada di sebelahnya

"sebaiknya kita mencari asal kekuatan ini"ucap wanita berambut sebahu

"hai kaicho"ucap wanita satunya dan mereka pun pergi memakai lingkaran sihir

Di Sebuah Tempat Seperti Markas(markas khaos brigade)

Tiba tiba saja mereka merasakan kekuatan yang membuat mereka berkeringat dingin

"kekuatan milik siapa ini"ucap mereka semua

Di Dimensi Gap

Terlihat naga merah besar yang lagi berenang renang tiba tiba saja dia berhenti dari aktifitas berenangnya dan dia juga berkeringat dingin karna merasakan kekuatan besar..

Di Suatu Tempat

Terlihat sosok perempuan kecil dengan sayap hitam lebar membentang di punggunya tiba tiba saja di merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang membuatnya berkeringat dingin dan dia berbicara dengan nada bergetar

"T-tekanan kekuatan milik siapa ini?"ucap perempuan itu berkeringat dingin

Di Ujung Alam Semesta

Terlihat Naga Hitam yang sangat besar terbang tiba tiba saja dia berhenti karna merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang besar dan dia pun berkeringat dingin(pasti tau kan naga apa ini)

Kembali Kenaruto

Naruto yang melihat ke 3 orang yang ada di dekatnya pingsan segera menurunkan kekuatan malaikatnya dan tidak lama kemudian ada banyak ada banyak lingkarang sihir dan tanda salib

Dengan helaan nafas dia berkata"hah,sepertinya akan ada hal merepotkan terjadi"ucap naruto agak tidak senang

Sementara Di Suatu Tempat Yang Gelap

"buahahahha,minato kushina sepertinya anak kalian telah menggunakan kekuatannya"ucap pria itu tertawa setan dan kembali berbicara"dan aku akan membunuh anak kalian dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat saja"ucap pria itu sinis

* * *

**TBC hah akhirnya selesai juga sesuai perkataanku update malam dan kalau ada yang nanya langsung ke aku ajha atau review**

**Dan maaf kalau jelek dan untuk dark namikaze ryu kayaknya aku masih susah deh dan siapa kah dia yang ketawa setan jawabannya adalah nanti**


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary:Naruto adalah anak malaikat kepercayaanNya dan Iblis Lucifer mendapat amanat orang tuanya dengan di bekali kekuatan yang setara dengan tuhan bagaimana cara dia melaksanakan amanat orang tuanya dan menciptakan perdamaian**

**Rated:M(Tergantung)**

**Pair:Naruto X Harem**

**Disclaimer:masashi kishimoto dan ichie ishibumi**

**Warning:abal,gaje,typo,Ga nyambung,Godly dan mainstream**

**Apa bila pertannyan kenapa naruto Godly pokoknya ikutin aja alurnya pasti pada mikir kalau naruto punya kekuatan melebihi tuhan pasti kalian mikir dia ga akan ada ngalahin tp disini pasti ada lawanya kok Ingat kata itachi"Sekuat apapun jurus yang di gunakan pasti ada kelemahannya"sama halnya "Sekuat apapun orang itu pasti ada yang lebih kuat di atasnya ingat itu" dan maaf update lama karna gw lagi seru serunya maen Daily Mode dan maaf kalau ga nyambung atau apa ke ya**

* * *

Chap Sebelumnya

Kembali Kenaruto

Naruto yang melihat ke 3 orang yang ada di dekatnya pingsan segera menurunkan kekuatan malaikatnya dan tidak lama kemudian ada banyak ada banyak lingkarang sihir dan tanda salib

Dengan helaan nafas dia berkata"hah,sepertinya akan ada hal merepotkan terjadi"ucap naruto agak tidak senang

Sementara Di Suatu Tempat Yang Gelap

"buahahahha,minato kushina sepertinya anak kalian telah menggunakan kekuatannya"ucap pria itu tertawa setan dan kembali berbicara"dan aku akan membunuh anak kalian dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat saja"ucap pria itu sinis

Chapter 5

Setelah muncul banyak lingkaran sihir dan tanda salib kini terlihat banyak sosok yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir lingkaran sihir yang pertama sirzechs yang kedua ada serafall ketiga ada ajuka keempat ada falbium kelima ada rias dan para budaknya yang ke enam ada sona dan tsubaki ke tujuh ada ada dua orang pria dewasa dan yang terakhir dari tandal salib muncul 3 orang bersayap ke emasan mereka adalah uriel,Raphael,dan Gabriel

Sirzechs Pov

Apa ini tempat asal kekuatan tadi?

Sirzechs Pov End

Serafall Pov

Dimana kekuatan besar tadi kok aku bisa ada disini?

Serafall Pov End

Ajuka Pov

Ada apa sebenarnya ini kenapa kekuatan itu tiba tiba menghilang?

Ajuka Pov End

Falbium Pov

Hah padahal aku lagi malas tapi kemana asal kekuatan tadi ya?

Falbium Pov End

Rias Pov

Apa benar ini tempat asal kekuatan tadi tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakannya lagi?

Rias Pov End

Sona Pov

Kenapa kekuatan tadi tiba tiba menghilang ya?

Sona Pov End

Semhazai dan Baraqiel Pov

Kekuatan tadi tiba tiba menghilang tapi kenapa aku juga merasakan aura milik azazel?

Semhazai dan Baraqiel Pov End

3 Malikat Pov

Sepertinya di sini deh asal kekuatan tadi dan juga aku merasakan kekuatan Michael deh?

3 Malaikat Pov End

Normal Pov

'Sepertinya ada banyak orang yang datang'ucap semua orang bersamaan

"Heh,sepertinya malaikat dan malaikat jatuh juga tertarik dengan kekuatan tadi?"ucap sirzechs berbicara karna dia merasakan bukan hanya dia saja dan ketiga maou yang ada di situ

Tepat setelah perkataan sirzehchs mereka semua tersadar dan mereka akhirnya menoleh menemukan sirzechs dan dan 3 maou lainnya,ada 2 petinggi malaikat jatuh,rias dan sona beserta budaknya(kecuali sona cuman bawa tsubaki),dan 3 seraphim surga

Setelah acara menoleh bersama akhirnya terjadi keheningan

"Oni-sama/Nee-sama"ucap rias dan sona bersamaan dan mereka pun akhirnya menunduk member hormat di ikuti para budak mereka kecuali para pemimpin malaikat jatuh dan seraphim

"Kalian semua beridiri kami disini tidak dalam acara resmi"ucap sirzechs dan akhirnya rias dan sona pun berdiri di ikutin para budaknya dan lebih memilih diam

"Tentu saja kami tertarik dengan kekuatan malaikat tadi sirzechs"ucap para seraphim dan para petinggi malaikat(pasti tau kan)

"Tapi kenapa kekuatan itu tiba tiba menghilang ya?"ucap serafall dengan nada childishnya bertanya

Lalu uriel yang mendengar itu menjawab"Mungkin sudah di tekan sampa kita tidak bisa merasakannya"ucap uriel menjawab pertanyaan serafall

"Mungkin saja tapi siapa orang yang mempunyai kekuatan tadi?"Tanya Semhazai

Dan di jawab oleh 4 maou dan 3 seraphim"Kami juga tidak tahu itu milik siapa"ucap mereka bersamaan

"Tetapi aku merasakan aura milik azazel dan michael-nii diarah sana"ucap Gabriel berkata sembari menunjuk ke arah dekat sungai

"Ya kau benar Gabriel aku juga merasakan aura milik Michael dari arah sana"ucap Raphael sembari menunjuk arah yang di tunjuk oleh Gabriel

"Sebaiknya kita kesana untuk memeriksanya"ucap sirzechs lalu mereka pun akhirnya pergi ke tempat yang di tunjuk oleh Gabriel(di sini setelah sirzechs berbicara "Heh,sepertinya malaikat dan malaikat jatuh juga tertarik dengan kekuatan tadi" di atas para seraphim berubah jadi manusia normal)

Beberapa saat kemudian

Mereka semua terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi(di sini tempatnya ga ancur walaupun tadi naru ngeluarin seluruh kekuatannya karna yang naru keluarin itu kekuatan malaikatnya aja dan ga di pake di chap 1 pas naru ngeluarin kekuatan iblisnya kan ancur tapi kalau yang di keluarin kekuatan malaikatnya ga bakal ancur karna kekuatan malaikat sama iblis itu berbeda pokoknya tinggal review nanti aku jawab)mereka menemukan azazel dan Michael pingsan dan 1 malaikat jatuh tetapi yang membuat mereka bingung adalah pemuda yang tiduran di sebelah malaikat jatuh yang pingsan(pasti tau kan)

Sementara sirzechs,ajuka,rias,akeno,dan para budaknya kaget saat melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang tiduran seperti orang santai lalu mereka berkata"Naruto/Naruto-kun/Naruto-senpai"ucap mereka bersamaan sementara yang lain hanya bingung Gabriel dan 2 petinggi yang melihat Michael/azazel pingsan mendekatinnya dan berbicara

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"ucap Gabriel beserta yang lainnya kebingungan karna 2 pemimpin Fraksi besar pingsan

Tiba tiba saja sebuah sura mengejutkan mereka"Mereka tidak kuat dan akhirnya pingsan"ucap suara yang mengagetkan mereka semua dan ternyata pemuda berambut pirang lah yang telah berbicara

Sirzechs yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya segera bertanya"Apa maksudmu naruto?"ucap sirzechs kepada pemuda yang di ketahui bernama naruto dan yang lainnya masih terkejut seh(kayak orang bego)

Setelah beberapa saat Michael dan Azazel pun terbangun"Engh"erangan azazel dan Michael bersamaan

Mereka yang mendengar itu pun segera mendongakan kepala mereka dan menemukan azazel dan Michael telah sadar

Akhirnya semhazai yang melihat itu berkata"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi azazel Michael?"ucap semhazail

Azazel dan Michael yang merasa namanya di panggil segera bangun dan menemukan banyak orang yang sedang menatap mereka lalu azazel berbicara"K-kenapa kalian semua ada di sini"ucap azazel kebingungan karna dia melihat 4 maou,2 wakilnya,dan seraphim surga sama dengan azazel Michael pun juga kaget

"Kami kesini karna kami merasakan kekuatan yang besar berasal dari sini"ucap ajuka

"Dan kenapa kalian berdua bisa pingsan?"Tanya Gabriel

"heh,jadi kalian merasakannya dan kemana bocah kuning sialan itu?"Tanya azazel tentu saja pertanyaan azazel membuat mereka kaget

"aku di sini azazel"ucap suara yang tadi sontak mereka menoleh ke asal suara itu dan kini terlihat naruto sudah berdiri dan tidak tiduran lagi

"dasar bocah kuning sialan gara gara kau aku jadi pingsan"ucap azazel dengan kesal dan mereka yang mendengar itu segera memproses perkataan azazel

Gabriel yang pertama sudah mencerna perkataan azazel berbicara"A-apa Michael-nii dan azazel pingsan gara gara pemuda pirang itu"ucap Gabriel terbata karna tidak percaya pemuda pirang itu yang membuat kakaknya dan azazel yang notabanenya pemimpin Fraksi pingsan hanya karna pemuda pirang yang dia lihat dan tentu saja jawaban Gabriel membuat semua orang terkejut kecuali azaze,Michael,raynare yang masih pingsan dan naruto

"Yak kau benar Gabriel-chan"ucap Michael menyakinkan adiknya itu

"Apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"ucap mereka semua dan hal itu membuat naruto dan 2 orang lainnya harus menutup mata eh maksudnya kuping minus raynare

"B-berarti kekuatan tadi berasal dari dia"kata Raphael agak terbata

Dan di jawab oleh azazel"Yap kau benar"ucap azazel mengiyakan

Sirzechs yang sudah kembali normal berkata"Kau punya banyak topic untuk di jelaskan naruto"ucap sirzechs kepada naruto

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas"Hah,tapi jangan di sini dan juga aku sudah ngantuk"ucap naruto agak malas

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita pergi ke tempat adikku"ucap sirzechs lalu sirzechs menoleh ke arah rias dan di jawab oleh angukan

"Sebaiknya kalian angkat raynare-chan dulu"ucap naruto sementara yang lain hanya diam

Lalu rias yang mendengar itu memerintahkan kiba untuk mengankat kiba untuk mengankat raynare

Azazel pun berbicara"Bah,kau keterlaluan naruto"ucap azazel agak malas

"Kan Michael yang minta dan sebaiknya ayo kita cepat berangkat aku sudah cape ni"ucap naruto agak lesu dan mereka akhirnya pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di ruangan klub rias lalu kiba yang membawa raynare membawa ke kamar yang ada di situ(jangan mesum)dan keluar kembali

Michael yang dari tadi diam berbicara"Kalian bertiga sebaiknya kembali ke surga"ucap Michael kepada uriel,Raphael,dan Gabriel dan melanjutkan berbicara"Aku disini masih ada urusan penting dengan dia"ucap Michael

Dengan helaan nafas uriel berbicara"Hah,baiklah kalau begitu ayo"ucap uriel

"Aku gak mau aku masih mau di sini"ucap Gabriel Michael yang mendegarnya kembali berbicara

"Ya sudah tidak apa apa,uriel dan Raphael kalau begitu kalian kembali ke surga"ucap Michael kepada Raphael dan uriel

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami kembali"ucap uriel dan akhirnya uriel dan Raphael pergi

"Baraqiel sebaiknya kau kembali ke markas"ucap azazel berkata dan nama yang di sebutkan oleh azazel membuat akeno menjadi berubah dan dia pun keluar dari ruangan itu

"Dia kenapa bucho"Tanya issei tetapi tidak di jawab

Baraqiel yang melihat itu memilih segera kembali"Baiklah kalau begitu azazel aku pergi dulu"ucap Baraqiel menghilang

"Ajuka falbium serafall sebaiknya kalian juga kembali"ucap sirzechs

"Sera ga mau sera mau di sini aja"ucap serafall menolak dan memakai nada childishnya

"Hah,ya sudah kalau begitu kami berdua saja yang kembali"ucap falbium malas dan akhirnya mereka berduapun pergi

"Dan untuk kalian semua sebaiknya kalian pulang karna hari sudah malam"ucap rias kepada para budaknya

"Hai bucho"ucap mereka semua

"kalau begitu kami pulang dulu bucho"ucap para budak rias

Dan rias pun menjawab"Ya hati hatilah di jalan"ucap rias

Dan kini hanya tinggal ada naruto,Michael,Gabriel,azazel,semhazai,sirzechs,serafall,sona,rias,tsubaki

"Dan Untukmu naruto kami punya banyak pertannyaan"ucap sirzechs memulai pembicaraan

Dengan helaan nafas naruto berkata"ya ya cepatlah kalian bertannya aku sudah ngantuk"ucap naruto malas

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka ada yang mengawasi dari bayangan malam"Sebaiknya aku memberitahukan ini kepada tuan"ucap sosok itu

* * *

**TBC maaf telat dan kalau ada pertanyaan langsung aja ke aku atau review **

**Maaf ga nyambung atau jelek dan untuk chap berikutnya Malam Ini mungkin tp ga janji Ok**


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary:Naruto adalah anak malaikat kepercayaanNya dan Iblis Lucifer mendapat amanat orang tuanya dengan di bekali kekuatan yang setara dengan tuhan bagaimana cara dia melaksanakan amanat orang tuanya dan menciptakan perdamaian**

**Rated:M(Tergantung)**

**Pair:Naruto X Harem**

**Disclaimer:masashi kishimoto dan ichie ishibumi**

**Warning:abal,gaje,typo,Ga nyambung,Godly dan mainstream**

**untuk chap di sini ada pemunculan asia pastinya kalian tau kan pokoknya kayak di cannon tapi ada tambahan naruto dan untuk gabriel yang notabanenya malaikat bisa mencintai naruto walaupun naruto manusia jawabannya nanti aja ya kalau di kasih tau kan ga seru dan apa bila ada pertanyaan naruto kan malaikat tapi dia bakal jadi harem jawabannya ikutin alur aja dan untuk masalah yang paling parah wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aku ga bisa nulis chap yang wordnya 2k bisanya 1 k tp walaupun 1 k aku akan update malam terus setiap hari dan maaf ya ga bisa menyenangkan kalian tp nanti nanti aku bikin yang wornya banyak kok **

**Dan Aku Mengucapkan Selamat Berpuasa**

* * *

Chap Sebelumnya

Dengan helaan nafas naruto berkata"ya ya cepatlah kalian bertannya aku sudah ngantuk"ucap naruto malas Tanpa mereka sadari mereka ada yang mengawasi dari bayangan malam"Sebaiknya aku memberitahukan ini kepada tuan"ucap sosok itu

Chapter 6

Dengan helaan nafas srizechs berbicara"Hah,aku ingin bertanya siapa kau sebenarnya naruto"ucap sirzechs bertanya kepada naruto

"Kenapa kau bertanya itu sirzechs"ucap naruto serius

"Aku hanya bingung saja kau kan iblis tapi kenapa kau memiliki kekuatan malaikat?"ucap sirzechs lagi karna yang lain lebih memilih diam dulu

Dengan helaan nafas naruto berbicara"Hah,baiklah kalau begitu,Namaku Adalah Uzumaki Namikaze Satan Lucifer dengan Ayah Namikaze Minato Dan Ibu Uzumaki Kushina Satan Lucifer dan untuk pertannyaan kenapa aku mempunyai kekuatan malaikat padahal aku iblis jawabannya adalah kekuatan itu di berikan oleh Tou-san ku"ucap naruto memperkenalkan diri yang sebenarnya dan jawaban naruto sukses membuat seluruh orang terkejut minus azazel karna dia dah tau

"T-tunggu dulu Uzumaki Kushina Satan Lucifer bukankah dia putri dari Raja iblis satan Lucifer"ucap sirzechs kaget karna dia baru tahu yang dia tahu naruto hanya memberitahukan identitasnya tetapi tidak lengkap(baca chapter 1 dah)

"Ya"ucap naruto singkat

"D-dan kau anak dari Namikaze Minato kau bilang?"ucap Gabriel bertanya

"Ya memangnya kenapa"ucap naruto kepada Gabriel

"B-bukankah Namikaze Minato adalah malaikat kepercayaan kami-sama yang di berkati dengan kekuatan yang setara dengan kami-sama"ucap Gabriel memberi penjelasan tentang minato

"Ya,Cepatlah kalian bertanyanya aku sudah ngantuk ni dan untuk azazel anak buah mu yang tadi mau di bawa oleh mu?"ucap naruto kepada azazel tentang raynare

"Tidak lebih baik bawa saja oleh mu dulu naruto dan besok kau temui aku lagi"ucap azazel kepada naruto

Dengan helaan nafas naruto menjawab"Hah,baiklah kalau begitu"ucap naruto mau menuju tempat raynare berada tetapi sebelum dia menuju ketempat raynare ada yang berbicara

"Tetapi dimana sekarang Ayah dan Ibumu?"ucapan sirzechs seketika membuat naruto berhenti dari aktifitasnya dan naruto pun berbalik terlihat di mukannya terpancar kesedihan tetapi tiba tiba berubah menjadi senyuman secerah matahari di malam hari(hahah mungkin itu juga)

"Mereka mati di bunuh orang demi membuat yang namanya perdamaian"ucap naruto tersenyum secerah matahari dan senyuman naruto sukses membuat perempuan yang ada di situ merona

Gabriel Pov

'Dia tampan'ucap hati Gabriel

Gabriel Pov End

Rias Pov

'Kenapa aku jadi begini gara gara senyumannya'ucap rias dalam hati

Rias Pov End

Sona Pov

'Sepertia biasa dia memang tampan'ucap sona dalam hatinya

Sona Pov End

Serafall Pov

'Kyaaa dia tampan dia pantas untuk menjadi suamiku'ucap hati serafall yang agak mulai OC

Serafall Pov End

"bah,sepertinya kau pantas untuk membuat kerajaan harem naruto"ucap azazel kepada naruto

"sepertinya menarik mungkin nanti aku akan membuat kerajaan harem"ucap naruto dengan nada candaan

Dan Para perempuan membatin

'Aku pasti akan masuk'ucap perempuan di dalam hati Gabriel juga ikut ikutan padahal dia malaikat(pokoknya nanti ada jawabannya)

"Dan karna pengorbanan orang tuaku aku akan menciptakan yang namannya perdamaian sejati"ucap naruto dan kembali berkata"walaupun harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku karna itu jalan hidupku"ucap naruto(tau kan pas sakura minta ke naruto buat nyelamatin sasuke)

Michael,Sirzechs,Azazel Pov

'Dia anak yang menarik'ucap mereka bertiga

Michael,Sirzechs,Azazel Pov End

Sementara para perempuan masih tenggelam dalam pemikirannya masing masing naruto kembali berbicara

"Kalau begitu aku mau pulang dulu dan untuk azazel besok aku akan menemuimu lagi"ucap naruto menuju kamar raynare dan saat naruto tiba di kamar raynare dia segera menggunakan hiraishin untuk segera pulang

Setelah kepergian naruto Michael dan yang lainnya juga pulang dan sebelum mereka pulang mereka membahas sesuatu

"Dia anak yang menarik"ucap Michael kepada yang lainnya

"Ya kau benar Michael"ucap sirzechs dan azazel dan setelah pembicaraan itu mereka akhirnya pulang

Kita Pergi Ke Naruto

Terlihat dia sudah membaringkan raynare di kasurnya dan dia memilih untuk perg kedapur untuk mengambil minum setelah minum dia berkata

"Sepertinya akan ada hal yang merepotkan terjadi"ucap naruto karena dia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak dan akhirnya dia tidur di sofa ZZZZZZ…

Sementara Di Tempat Yang Entah Dimana Yang Di Ketahui Hanya Oleh Author Dan Orang Yang Di Situ

"Tuan Uzumaki Naruto Sekarang Berada di kuoh"ucap suara feminism yang menandakan kalau dia perempuan

"Oh begitu terima kasih atas informasinya miku-chan dan sebentar lagi aku akan membunuh anak kalian minato kushina buahahahahha"tawa yang membuat gw mau ngehapus fic ini dan dia kembali berkata"Dan saat aku sudah membunuh anakmu dan menyerap kekuatan serta benda yang ada padanya aku akan menjadi tuhan yang selanjutnya"suara seperti orang yang mempunyai ambisi sangat besar

Time Skip

Pagi hari yang cerah adalah awal untuk semua mahluk hidup melaksanakan aktifitasnya sehari hari tetapi berbeda dengan pemuda berambut kuning yang di ketahui bernama naruto masih tiduran di sofa tetapi perlahan matanya terbuka menampakan mata biru secerah langit dan naruto berubah posisi dari posisi tidurnya keposisi duduk dan dia berucap

"Hadeeh sangat melelahkan sekali kemarin dan untung saja baru jam 06.45 jadi aku masih punya waktu banyak"ucapnya malas dan kembali berucap"Bagaimana keadaan raynare-chan ya?"

Setelah mengatakan itu naruto menuju kamarnya dan menemukan raynare masih pingsan(karna terlalu dekat ama naruto jadi dia ga tahan mending Michael ama azazel kan kekuatannya gede jadi ga terlalu berdampak)lalu naruto berbicara

"Sepertinya dia tidak kuat menahan yang kemarin dan menyebabkannya pingsan jadi lama gini"ucap naruto lalu dengan helaan nafas"Hah,sepertinya aku lebih baik berangkat sekolah"ucap naruto mau menuju kamar mandi dan akhirnya dia pun mandi

15 menit kemudian

"Hah segar sekali rasanya habis mandi"ucap naruto setelah mandi dan kembali berkata"Sebaiknya aku makan ramen saja ah"ucap naruto berjalan kedapur

Setelah mengambil ramen instan dari lemari dan menempatkannya ke mangkok dia kini sedang menunggu ramen matang dan saat ramen matang dia berkata

"Akhirnya matang juga aku sudah tidak sabar makan makanan dewa lagi"ucap naruto seperti anak kecil yang mendapat permen lollipop

10 menit kemudian

"Ah kenyang juga akhirnya,sebaiknya aku segera berangkat ke sekolah"ucap naruto pergi menuju pintu keluar dan menuju ke sekolah dan saat di perjalanan menuju sekolah dia bertemu issei

"Yo issei"ucap naruto kepada issei

"Yo naruto"ucap issei membalas sapaan naruto

"Bisa bisanya kamu berangkat pagi issei"ucap naruto mengejek karna yang dia tahu pasti issei akan selalu berangkat siang

"hisk kau selalu saja mengejek ku naruto"ucap issei pundung dengan aura yang mendung pula dia atas kepalanya

"Hah,kau selalu saja begitu lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolahnya"ucap naruto dan mereka pun melajutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah tetapi saat di jalan tiba tiba saja

'Brukk'suara benda yang jatuh(Pokoknya kayak di cannon cuman ada naruto di sini)

'Bletakkk'suara orang di jitak

"Ittai,naruto kenapa kau menjitakku?"ucap issei kesakitan

"Karna kau memasang wajah mesummu jadi aku menjitakmu deh dan sebaiknya kamu tolong dia"ucap naruto kepada issei dan issei pun menolong biarawati itu setelah itu naruto berbicara kembali"Hah,sebaiknya aku pergi saja"ucap naruto lalu pergi saat issei menolong biarawati itu issei kebingungan karna naruto udah ga ada ya akhirnya di sendiri deh yang nolongin

(Kayak di cannon)pas issei ngantar asia ke gereja

* * *

**TBC disini adalah kemunculan asia dan apa bila ada pertanyaan langsung review ya**

**Dan Untuk Wornya Sry ya T_T aku agak lemas jadi nulisnya dikit dikit aja ya**

**Dan Mohon Maaf Kalau ga memuaskan **

**Chap Berikutnya besok malam **

Selamat Berpuasa


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary:Naruto adalah anak malaikat kepercayaanNya dan Iblis Lucifer mendapat amanat orang tuanya dengan di bekali kekuatan yang setara dengan tuhan bagaimana cara dia melaksanakan amanat orang tuanya dan menciptakan perdamaian**

**Rated:M(Tergantung)**

**Pair:Naruto X Harem**

**Disclaimer:masashi kishimoto dan ichie ishibumi**

**Warning:abal,gaje,typo,Ga nyambung,Godly dan mainstream**

**Sudah Gw Putuskan Haremnya dan untuk di sini adalah penyelamatan asia dan untuk chap berikutnya adalah pertemuan naruto dan orang misterius itu orang misterius itu juga ya udah membunuh orang tua naruto dan untuk chap berikutnya juga naruto bakal ngegunain seluruh kekuatannya yang bikin seluruh manusia pada pingsan,alam semesta bergetar,great red berkeringat dingin,ophis menuju tempat naruto,Trihexa berkeringat dingin(ini naga 666)pokoknya chap depan akan ada penunjukan seluruh kekuatan naruto(Tapi bisa berubah)kalau masih bingung tunggu aja ok dan tentang benda yang ada di tubuh naruto itu masih rahasia dan maaf kalau jelek,ga nyambung,pokoknya apa ke aku minta maaf ya dan **

**Selamat Berbuka Puasa**

* * *

Chap Sebelumnya

"Karna kau memasang wajah mesummu jadi aku menjitakmu deh dan sebaiknya kamu tolong dia"ucap naruto kepada issei dan issei pun menolong biarawati itu setelah itu naruto berbicara kembali"Hah,sebaiknya aku pergi saja"ucap naruto lalu pergi saat issei menolong biarawati itu issei kebingungan karna naruto udah ga ada ya akhirnya di sendiri deh yang nolongin(Kayak di cannon)pas issei ngantar asia ke gereja

Chapter 7

Telihat di sebuah ruangan yang bergaya eropa terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa yang ada di situ mereka sedang meminum teh masing masing dan di situ juga ada tokoh utama kita yaitu naruto tetapi tiba tiba saja

'Plak'suara tamparan

"Sudah aku ingatkan berapa kali jangan dekati gereja karna itu wilayah musuh kita para iblis"ucap rias marah marah kepada issei

Ya kini naruto sedang ada di klub penelitian ilmu gaib dan issei sedang di marahi oleh rias karna mendekati gereja

"Aku akan tetap menyelamatkan asia walaupun harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku"ucap issei yang ingin menyelamatkan asia

"Kau tidak boleh mendekati gereja lagi issei karna kau adalah anggota keluarga gremory"ucap rias kepada issei dan yang lain hanya memilih diam

"Aku tidak peduli aku akan tetap menyelamatkan asia walaupun harus di keluarkan dari anggota keluarga gremory"ucap issei mantab tetapi ada nada kesedihan di dalam kata kata itu

"Ka-"sebelum rias bisa melanjutkan kata katanya tiba tiba naruto menyela

"Sudahlah rias biarkan saja"ucap naruto kepada rias

"Tapi Naruto-kun issei bisa mati kalau dia mendekati gereja"ucap rias membalas perkataan naruto

"Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan aku akan membantumu issei"ucap naruto menoleh ke issei dan kembali berkata"Dan aku tidak mau temanku menjadi sampah karna'Seseorang yang melanggar peraturan itu sampah tetapi orang yang meninggalkan temannya itu lebih buruk dari sampah'ingat itu"ucap naruto kepada seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu dan kata kata naruto sukses membuat seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertegun dan diam seketika

"Naruto kau benar benar teman yang terbaik"ucap issei terharu kepada naruto

"Sebagai teman sudah sepantasnya saling membantu kan"ucap naruto sembari tersenyum

Dengan helaan nafas rias berkata"Hah,baiklah aku mengijinkanmu issei tapi kau jangan pergi sendirian karna aku dan yang lain akan membantu"ucap rias kepada issei dan di beri angukan oleh yang lain

"Terima kasih Bucho"ucap issei senang

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita kembali ke kelas masing masing"ucap naruto lalu mereka pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu

Sementara Di Tempat Gelap

"Yui-chan apa persiapan sudah selesai"ucap suara berat

"Belum tuan sepertinya masih perlu waktu lagi"ucap wanita yang di Tanya

"Oh begitu"ucap pria itu

Tetapi tiba tiba saja muncul seseorang

"Tuan uzumaki naruto nanti malam akan pergi ke gereja di kotanya karna dia ingin membantu temannya yang bernama Hyodou Issei untuk menyelamatkan temannya yang seorang biarawati"ucap sosok yang baru muncul

"buhahahaha terima kasih Miku-chan dan nanti malam kita buat kejutan yang spesial untuknya"ucap pria yang di sebut tuan dan menyebutkan nama sosok yang baru muncul itu dan kembali berkata"Dan Minato Kushina aku akan menyapa anak kalian"ucap itu dengan suara sinisnya berbeda dengan dua wanita yang ada di situ mereka hanya diam menunggu perintah tuannya itu

Back To Naruto

Kini terlihat naruto yang sedang kebosanan di kelas karna dia memang malas belajar dan tidak mengerti apa itu artinya fisika yang ada hanya tulisan yang membuat otak pusing

"Aku bisa mati kebosanan kalau ada di sini terus lebih baik aku keatap saja"ucap naruto mau kea tap lalu dia kedepan meminta ijin untuk istirahat dengan alasan tidak enak badan setelah mendapat persetujuan dari gurunya dia segera keluar bukannya ke ruang UKS dia Malah kea tap sekolah setelah sampai di membaringkan tubuhnya dan berkata

"Sepertinya nanti malam akan merepotkan"ucap naruto malas dan dia memilih tidur di atap

Time Skip Penyelamatan Asia

"Ayo kita berangkat issei"ucap naruto kepada issei dan yang lainnya menganguk lalu mereka pun pergi menuju gereja yang menjadi tempat asia di tangkap

Tetapi saat mereka hamper sampai tiba tiba saja mereka di hadang 3 malaikat jatuh

"heh,sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu"ucap wanita malaikat jatuh yang mempunyai rambut pirang di ikat dua(maaf salah ngejelasin ciri cirinya)

"Kau benar Mitelt"ucap perempuan seperti seorang mafia

Naruto dan kawan kawan yang melihat itu hanya diam

"Issei sebaiknya kalian pergi duluan saja biar aku yang mengurus ini"ucap naruto kepada issei

Issei yang mendengar itu"Apa tidak apa apa naruto?"Tanya issei

"Tidak sebaiknya kalian cepat menuju gereja"ucap naruto memerintah dan di jawab angukan setelah mereka pergi malaikat yang menghadang berbicara

"Kau sombong sekali memang kau bisa mengalahkan kami sendiri"ucap mitelt meremehkan

"Belum di coba kan"ucap naruto menantang

"Sialan kau manusia rendahan kami akan membunuhmu donnasiek rofuru kita bunuh manusia rendahan ini"ucap mitelt agak kesal dan di jawab angukan(di sini mereka ngangap naruto manusia bukan iblis atau apapun yang mereka rasakan dari naruto hanya orang biasa)lalu mereka bertiga membuat tombak cahaya

"Kau akan menyesal manusia rendahan"ucap donnasiek(maaf salah namanya ya)lalu mereka bertiga melempar tombak cahayanya sedangkan naruto hanya dia memandang tombak cahaya yang menujunya

Setelah tombak cahaya itu di lemparkan dan mengarah kea rah naruto tetapi ada yang membuat mereka bertiga terkejut yaitu tombak cahaya mereka di hentikan oleh penghalang tak kasat mata(Tau Kan Bankai Byakuya Bleach Bankai:Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi Kurang lebihnya kayak gitu)tetapi berbeda dengan naruto yang hanya menguap dengan bosan

"hoamz,apa hanya itu yang kalian miliki"ucap naruto mengejek dan kembali berkata"Baiklah akan kutunjukan sesuatu untuk kalian"ucap naruto dan tiba tiba saja muncul sebuah pedang di tangan naruto

Sementara para malakat jatuh menjad ketakutan karna ada manusia yang bisa menahan tombak cahaya mereka tanpa memakai apapun dan ketakutan mereka semakin menjadi jadi dengan kemunculan pedang yang ada di tangan naruto

"S-siapa kau sebenarnya?"Tanya donnasiek ketakutan

"Kalian tidak perlu tau siapa aku tetapi aku ini adalah shinigami bagi kalian"ucap naruto tidak mau menunjukan identitasnya dan kembali berkata"Dan akan kutunjukan kekuatan pedang kusanagi ini"ucap naruto berubah sadis

Saat pedang itu di keluarkan dari sarungnya tiba tiba saja para malaikat jatuh itu merasakan kekuatan kegelapan yang sangat besar lalu mereka pun membatin'pedang macam apa itu'batin mereka

"Persiapkan diri kalian"ucap naruto memperingati dan dia menyebutkan nama jurus yang akan dia pakai"**Kusanagi Est Sword:Teknik Pembelah Surga**"ucap naruto menyebutkan nama jurusnya dan tiba tiba saja dia menghilang dan ada di belakang para malaikat itu

"Sebenarnya ap-"ucap mitelt terputus karna badannya dan yang lain juga badannya terbelah dan akhirnya mereka mati dan terurai menjadi cahaya sementara terlihat naruto baru menutup pedangnya dengan sarungnya

"heh,padahal aku baru menggunakan satu jurus saja tapi kalian sudah mati"ucap naruto lalu pedang yang ada di gengamannya menghilang dan beberapa saat kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir

"Kau terlambat rias akeno"ucap naruto kepada orang yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir

"Maaf naruto-kun tadi ada urusan sebentar"ucap rias kepada naruto

"Ara ara sepertinya ada bekas pertarungan di sini hm"ucap akeno

"Yap kau betul akeno tadi aku habis membereskan sampah"ucap naruto

"Memang siapa yang kau lawan naruto-kun"ucap rias bertanya

"Itu tidak penting sebaiknya kita segera menyusul issei"ucap naruto lalu mereka pun pergi menuju tempat issei tetapi saat mereka mulai berjalan tiba tiba saja ada seseorang yang menghadang mereka

* * *

**Harem naruto:Gabriel,yasaka,serafall,rias,akeno,kuroka,sona,tsubaki(kemungkinan),ophis,raynare,dan sara(karacter naruto) tapi ini juga bisa bertambah bisa berkurang dan untuk Evil peace naruto kan ada 2 tapi bisa aku tambah aku minta saran untuk penempatan calom haremnya dan masalah anggota sona sama rias aku udah atasi tapi kalian aku juga kalu bisa minta sarannya dan untuk chap berikutnya besok Yang Berjudul Awal Dari Segalanya**


	9. Awal Dari Segalanya

**Summary:Naruto adalah anak malaikat kepercayaanNya dan Iblis Lucifer mendapat amanat orang tuanya dengan di bekali kekuatan yang setara dengan tuhan bagaimana cara dia melaksanakan amanat orang tuanya dan menciptakan perdamaian!Maybe Godlike naru!Harem**

**Rated:M(Tergantung)**

**Pair:Naruto X Harem**

**Disclaimer:masashi kishimoto dan ichie ishibumi**

**Warning:abal,gaje,typo,Ga nyambung,Godlike dan mainstream**

**Karna banyak dukungan aku akan lanjut cerita ini tetapi bakal aku rubah jadi Gollike dan ada yang flame gara gara kebanyakan harem tenang saja sudah ada di otak saya dan chapter ini tentang awal dari segalanya tapi di sini belum ada kemunculan senjata yang ada di tubuh naruto tapi chap depan akan ada pemunculan kekuatan senjata yang ada di tubuh naruto dan disini juga kemunculan musuh naruto pertemuan tuhan dalam bible,pertemuan orang tua naruto ada di sini,kekuatan naruto juga ada di sini dan disini juga perubahan Dari Godly Jadi Godlike dan kalian juga bisa tahu apa nama senjata yang ada di dalam tubuh naruto dan masalah word mohon maaf saya ga bisa lebih dari 2k tapi saya bisa saja tapi malas T_Tdan saya sangat sangat berterima kasih kepada Senpai Jigoku No Arashi Huaaaaa aku sangat berterima kasih dan untuk Antoni Yamada saya tidak menganggap review anda flame tapi saya menganggap itu sebagai sebuah pelajaran dan terima kasih kepada para pembaca T_T dan aku sangat sangat minta maaf kalau fic ini jelek ga nyambung atau apa ke ya**

**Dan Selamat Berpuasa**

* * *

Chap Sebelumnya

"Itu tidak penting sebaiknya kita segera menyusul issei"ucap naruto lalu mereka pun pergi menuju tempat issei tetapi saat mereka mulai berjalan tiba tiba saja ada seseorang yang menghadang mereka

Chapter 8

Naruto yang melihat seseorang yang menghadangnya segera bersiaga dan bertanya

"Siapa kau?"Tanya naruto kepada orang yang ada di depannya sementar akeno dan rias mereka bingung lalu rias pun bertanya

"Naruto-kun siapa dia?"Tanya rias kepada naruto karna dia bingung siapa yang ada di depannya dan kenapa naruto bersiaga

"Aku tidak tahu dan sebaiknya kalian bersiaga karna aku merasakan kekuatannya setara dengan tuhan"ucap naruto memperingati rias dan akeno yang mendengar orang yang di hadapannya mempunyai kekuatan setarah dengan tuhan dan mereka pun bersiaga sementar orang yang ada di hadapan mereka hanya diam dan naruto kembali bertanya

"Kutanyakan sekali lagi siapa kau sebenarnya"ucap naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya

"Heh,rupanya kau sudah semakin besar naruto-chan"ucap sosok itu dan naruto yang mendengar itu hanya terkejut karna orang yang ada di depannya mengetahui namanya

"D-dari mana kau tahu namaku?"ucap naruto kaget

"Heh,sepertinya kau sudah lupa dengan ku"ucap sosok itu lalu dia pun membuka hodienya dan menampakan sesosok pria yang sangat naruto kenali

"V-vladius-jiji"ucap naruto kaget karna yang ada di depannya adalah orang yang sudah naruto anggap pamannya sendiri

"Ya,ini aku naruto-chan"ucap pria yang di ketahui bernama vladius ya dia adalah vladius sang malaikat tuhan dan di juga teman dari Minato Sang Malaikat KepercayaanNya/bisa di bilang rival abadi dari minato karna dia juga di berkahi kekuatan yang sama dengan minato tetapi sejak tuhan mati mereka akhirnya berdamai dan menjadi teman dan dia juga menghilang entah kemana

Flashback

"Naru-chan ingin hadiah apa dari vladius-jiji ini hm?"ucap vladius kepada bocah yang di ketahui bernama naruto

"Naru ingin ramen yang banyak vladius-jij"ucap naruto girang

"Oh begitu kalau begitu ayo kita beli ramen"ucap vladius kepada naru dan kembali berkata"Minato kushina aku pergi sama naru dulu buat beli ramen ya"ucap vladius kepada minato dan kushina yang ada di dalam rumah

"Yasudah tapi jangan lama lama"ucap kushina dari dalam

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pergi dulu"ucap vladius lalu vladius dan naruto keluar dari rumah dan pergi untuk membeli ramen(ini flashback tentang naruto sama vladius)

Dan naruto mengangap vladius sebagai paman karna dia sangat baik kepadannya dan ayahnya juga tidak menolak tetapi saat ayah dan ibu naruto meninggal vladius entah pergi kemana

Flashback End

"Sudah 11 tahun sejak aku membunuh orang tua mu naruto"ucap vladius kepada naruto dan naruto yang mendengar itu jadi sangat terkejut karna pamannya yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya

"P-paman yang membunuh kaa-chan dan tou-chan?"ucap naruto bergetar

"Yap kau benar aku yang sudah membunuh minato dan kushina"ucap vladius kepada naruto dan tentu saja hal itu membuat naruto kaget karna orang yang sudah dia anggap keluarganya malah membunuh orang tuanya dan kemudian naruto menunduk sementara rias dan akeno kaget orang yang di depannya itu kenal dengan naruto dan yang membuat mereka makin terkejut adalah orang yang ada di depannya juga yang sudah membunuh orang tua naruto

Rias yang melihat naruto menunduk merasa kasihan dan mendekatinyan tetapi tiba tiba saja ada yang menghentikan gerakannya yaitu sebuah kegelapan yang menyelimuti naruto sementara vladius yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai

"**KAU Sudah membunuh tou-chan dan kaa-chan aku tidak akan memaafkan mu**"ucap naruto berubah menjadi berat dan tiba tiba saja rias dan akeno yang ada di dekat naruto tiba tiba saja menjadi sesak nafas dan perlahan tapi pasti akeno dan rias merasakan kekuatan Iblis Dan Malaikat tercampur menyeruak keluar dari tubuh naruto

"**Aku Tidak Akan Memaafkanmu**"ucap naruto lalu naruto mendongakan kepalanya dan menampakan mata kemarahan

Sementara vladius yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai dan tiba tiba saja

'**BUMMMM'**kekuatan yang sangat sangat gila keluar dari tubuh naruto

Rias dan akeno yang ada di samping naruto tiba tiba saja pingsan,seluruh manusia juga pingsan,seluruh alam semesta begetar(Tau ga haki pas luffy sama chinjao beradu pokoknya kayak gitu)karna kekuatan yang menyeruak dari dalam tubuh naruto

"Buahhahahaha kau marah kepadaku naruto sampai sampai kau mengeluarkan kekuatan seperti ini?"ucap vladius yang sepertinya tidak terpengaruh oleh kekuatan naruto

Di ujung alam semesta

Terlihat naga hitam besar yang sedang terbang tiba tiba saja di jatuh

"**Goarghhhh**"naga itu mengaung seperti kesakitan(mungkin)karna dia merasakan kekuatan yang sangat sangat gila

Di Tempat yang di sebut dimension GAP

Terlihat naga merah besar yang sedang berenang renang di celah dimensi tiba tiba saja dia terjatuh

"**Goarghhhh**"naga itu seperti sedang menahan sesuatu karna dia merasakan kekuatan yang benar benar gila

Di Suatu Tempat yang entah dimana

Terlihat gadis kecil yang terjatuh sepertinya dia kesakitan

"K-kekuatan macam apa ini sampai sampai aku saja tidak kuat menahannya"ucap gadis kecil itu terbata karna dia merasa kekuatan yang membuat kekuatanya tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan yang dia rasakan

Di Dalam gereja

Terlihat banyak orang yang tergeletak tetapi ada satu orang yang sepertinya menahan sakit

Issei Pov

Saat aku mau kembali karena sudah menyelamatkan asia tiba tiba saja kekuatan yang sangat sangat gila sampai sampai membuatku ketakutan

' kekuatan gila milik siapa ini?'pikir issei(disini kekuatan naruto kan bersatu yaitu iblis sama malaikat jadi ga ada yang tahu kalau itu kekuatan naruto)

Issei Pov End

Di Surga

Terlihat banyak malaikat yang tergeletak pingsan tetapi berbeda dengan 4 orang yang sedang berlutut tapi tidak pingsan mereka berlutut karna merasakan kekuatan yang sangat sangat gila

"K-kekuatan macam apa ini,ini sangat sangat gila dan ini seperti kegelapan dan cahaya yang menyatu"ucap Michael(maksud dari kegelapan dan cahaya itu adalah malaikat dan iblis)terbata karna di tidak kuat menahan kekuatan ini tetapi masih bisa berdiri

"K-kau benar Michael kekuatan ini seperti kekuatan yang menyatu sebenarnya siapa yang memiliki kekuatan seperti ini?"ucap uriel ingin tahu siapa yang memiliki kekuatan ini dan dia juga tidak jauh beda dengan Michael

"B-bagaimana kalau kita mencari asal kekuatan ini Michael-nii"ucap Gabriel kepada kakaknya atau Michael dia juga seperti kesakitan karna tidak tahan dengan kekuatan yang sangat sangat gila ini

" D-dia benar Michael sebaiknya kita mencari asal kekuatan ini dan menghentikannya kalau tidak dunia ini akan hancur"ucap Raphael agak terbata karna dia juga tidak kuat dengan kekuatan yang di rasakan

"B-baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi"ucap Michael lalu mereka pun pergi meninggalkan tanda salib

Di Grigori

Banyak orang yang tergeletak tetapi berbeda dengan 3 orang yang ada di sebuah meja mereka berlutut karena tekanan kekuatan yang mereka rasakan

"K-kekuatan macam apa ini?"ucap azazel terbata karna dia merasakan kekuatan gila

"K-kau benar azazel kekuatan ini sangat besar sampai sampai aku hampir pingsan"ucap semhazai seperti orang yang kesakitan

"Y-ya kau benar semhazai kekuatan ini sangat sangat gila"ucap baraqiel yang tidak jauh beda dengan semhazai

"S-sebaiknya kita cara asal kekuatan ini karna aku mempunyai firasat yang buruk"ucap azazel lalu semhazai dan baraqiel hanya menganguk dan akhirnya mereka perg menggunkan lingkaran sihir

Di Neraka

Para iblis pingsan semua kecuali untuk 4 maou yang ada di dalam ruangan tetapi mereka berlutut karna tidak tahan dengan kekuatan yang mereka rasakan

"K-kekuatan macam apa ini?"ucap sirzechs yang menahan sakit

"K-kekuatan ini sangat gila"ucap serafall terbata karna dia tidak kuat menahan tekanan kekuatan yang dia rasakan

"Y-kalian benar sampai sampai aku saja tidak bisa menahannya dan kekuatan ini seperti kegelapan dan cahaya bersatu dan bahkan kekuatan ini membuat seluruh iblis pingsan"ucap ajuka dia juga tidak jauh sama dengan serafall(disini grayfia pingsan karna kekuatan dia di bawah serafall)

"Y-kau benar ajuka kekuatan ini seperti bercampur dan kekuatannya melebihi tuhan"ucap falbium agak terbata

"S-sebaiknya kita cari asal kekuatan ini karna ini sangat berbahaya"ucap sirzechs kepada yang lain

"K-kau benar sirzechs kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat"ucap ajuka mereka bertiga menganguk lalu mereka pergi dengan lingkaran sihir

Sementara para dewa yang merasakan kekuatan ini hanya bisa diam kesakitan karna tidak tahan dengan kekuatan yang sangat sangat gila

Kita kembali ke naruto

Terlihat ada sebuah kubah energi mengelilingi naruto(tau kan pas naruto lawan orochimaru)dan orang di depannya hanya menyeringai

"buahahhahaha apa kau membenciku dan kau mengeluarkan kekuatan yang besar seperti ini"ucap vladius tidak terpengaruh dengan luapan kekuatan yang gila dari naruto

Kita ke alam bawah sadar naruto

Terlihat naruto ada di sebuah tempat yang gelap lalu dia berkata

"Kenapa aku ini sangat lemah bahkan aku tidak bisa melindungi orang tuaku,siapa saja tolong berikan aku kekuatan"ucap naruto frustasi tiba tiba saja ada cahaya yang menerangi tempat itu

"**Kau tidak lemah naruto"ucap cahaya yang menerangi tempat itu**

"Aku ini lemah dan kau siapa"ucap naruto kepada cahaya itu

"**Aku Adalah Kami sang pencipta mu"ucap cahaya itu**

dan jawaban itu tentu saja membuat naruto terkejut karna yang ada di hadapannya tuhan

"Apa kau benar kami setahuku kami sudah mati dalam perang?"ucap naruto kebingungan

"**Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu dan tuhan yang kau tahu sudah mati itu adalah fragment kecil yang aku buat untuk menjaga duniamu"ucap kami** **dan kembali berkata"Kau Adalah pemegang senjata terkuat"ucap kami kepada naruto**

"Oh pantas tuhan bisa mati toh hanya fragment kecl dan maksudnya dari pemegang senjata terkuat apa?"ucap naruto bingung

"**Kau pemegang Spear Of Kami(Tombak Tuhan)yaitu tombak cipataanku sendiri dan aku akan memberikan senjata ini untuk orang yang aku percayai untuk menciptakan perdamaian sejati"ucap kami memberi penjelasan dan kembali berkata"Dan Kau adalah orang yang aku percayai"ucap kami kepada naruto**

"D-dan aku yang menjadi pemegang tombakmu?"Tanya naruto

"**Ya,tetapi ada satu hal yang harus kusampaikan padamu resiko untuk menggunakan tombak itu kau akan kehilangan semua kekuatan yang di berikan oleh Namikaze Minato ayahmu Dan Uzumaki Kushina ibumu"ucap kami memberi tahu kepada naruto dan tentu saja naruto keget karna Kami tau ayah dan ibunya**

"K-kau tau tou-chan dan kaa-chan ku?"ucap naruto kaget dan naruto kembali berkata"Apa aku bisa minta satu permintaan?"ucap naruto kepada kami

"**Ya tentu saja aku tahu,boleh saja lalu apa permintaan yang kau ingin kan?"ucap kami memenuhi permintaan naruto**

"Aku ingin bertemu tou-chan dan kaa-chan apa bisa?"ucap naruto jad bersemangat

"**Baiklah akan kupanggil ayah dan ibumu"ucap kami dan tiba tiba saja ada 2 cahaya yang datang dan menampilkan sosok yang amat naruto kenali**

"Ada apa kami-sama memanggil hamba?"ucap pria dewasa yang mempunyai rambut pirang dengan hormat dan ada sosok wanita dewasa berambut merah panjang

Sementara naruto yang melihat itu menjadi terharu karna orang tuanya ada di depannya

"**Anak kalian yang meminta aku untuk memanggil kalian kesini"ucap kami kepada pria yang di ketahui bernama minato dan tentu saja jawaban kami membuat minato dan wanita yang ada di sebelahnya kaget**

"Apa maks-"ucap wanita yang di ketahui bernama kushina tetapi terputus karna ada yang memeluknya dan saat dia melihat ada remaja berambut pirang"Naru-chan"ucap kushina kaget

"Kaa-chan Tou-chan naru kangen sama kalian"ucap naruto senang dan kedua orang tua naruto tersenyum

"Ternyata anak kaa-chan sudah besar rupanya"ucap kushina sementara kami dan minato hanya diam menunggu lalu kushina kembali berkata"Minato anak kita sudah besar"ucap kushina kepada minato

"Wah wah anak tou-chan sudah besar"ucap minato kepada naruto

"Tentu saja tou-chan naru sudah besar"ucap naruto bangga kepada minato

"Tetapi kenapa kau bisa disini naru-chan"ucap kushina bingung naruto bisa ada di tempat yang bisa di sebut dimensi tuha

"**Karna aku yang membawanya kesini di dunianya dia sedang di liputi kebencian dan dia menggunakan seluruh kekuatan kalian karna dia mengetahui kalian di bunuh oleh Vladius"ucap kami kepada minato dan kushina dan tentu saja jawaban kami membuat kushina dan minato terkejut**

"Jadi vladius sudah mendatangimu naru-chan?"ucap minato bertanya

Dan di jawab oleh naruto"Ya tou-chan"ucap naruto kepada minato

"**Dan Naruto apakah kau mau dengan apa yang kita bicarakan tadi?"ucap kami kepada naruto,minato dan kushina yang mendengar itu bingung lalu minato bertanya kepada kami**

"Memangnya apa yang anda bicarakan kepada anak hamba Kami-sama?"ucap minato bertanya

"**Aku memberitahukan tentang senjataku yang ada di dalam tubuhnya pasti kau juga sudah tahukan minato"ucap kami kepada minato sementara naruto masih di peluk kushina(Karna dia sangat kangen dengan kasih sayang seorang ibu seperti itulah)**

"Oh jadi tentang itu senjata yang ada di dalam tubuhnya"ucap minato mengerti karna dia juga merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar saat naruto lahir tetapi seperti masih terpendam

"**Ya kau benar dan sekarang apa kau mau naruto kehilangan kekuatan Ayah dan ibumu dan membangkitkan senjata ku yang ada di dalam diri mu dan menciptakan perdamaian sejati?"Tanya kami kepada naruto**

"Baiklah akan kuterima karna itu juga impian tou-chan dan kaa-chan juga kan"ucap naruto menerimanya minato dan kushina yang mendengarnya tersenyum

"**Kalau begitu akanku hapus seluruh kekuatan ayah dan ibumu yang ada padamu kecuali kekuatan yang kau miliki"ucap kami tiba tiba saja tubuh naruto bersinar sangat terang lalu kami berkata kemballi"Kekuatan ayah dan ibumu sudah kuhapuskan dan akan ku kembalikan kau ke dunia nyata lakukanlah perdamaian sejati dan nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi"ucap kami**

"Lakukanlah yang terbaik nak?"ucap minato

"Hentikanlah Vladius naru-chan dan ciptakanlah perdamaian di dunia kita"ucap kushina

"Ya akan aku laksanakan cita cita kalian tou-chan kaa-chan"ucap naruto kepada kushina dan minato

"**Baiklah kalau begitu kembali lah"ucap kami kepada naruto dan tiba tiba saja tubuh naruto bersinar**

Sebelum menghilang minato dan kushina berkata"Kami akan selalu ada di hatimu"ucap minato dan kushina bersamaan setelah itu naruto benar benar hilang

'Aku Akan Menciptakan Perdamaian'

* * *

**Terima kasih kepada para pembaca dan aku mohom maaf kalau tidak memuaskan ceritanya**

**Dan chap berikutnya besok tapi ga janji **

**Terima kasih untuk para pembaca**

**Aku Update sekarang karna aku nanti malam abis buka ga bisa buka komputer karna harus kerumah bibiku**

**Dan aku mohon maaf kalau ada salah pengetikan kayak typo **

**Dan Selamat Berpuasa **

**S**


	10. Chapter 8

**Summary:Narut****o adalah anak malaikat kepercayaanNya dan Iblis Lucifer mendapat amanat orang tuanya dengan di bekali kekuatan yang setara dengan tuhan bagaimana cara dia melaksanakan amanat orang tuanya dan menciptakan perdamaian!Maybe Godlike naru!Harem**

**Rated:M(Tergantung)**

**Pair:Naruto X Harem**

**Disclaimer:masashi kishimoto dan ichie ishibumi**

**Warning:abal,gaje,typo,Ga nyambung,Godlike dan mainstream**

**Maaf sangat pendek ya karna saya ada urusan penting banget jadi aku updatenya terburu buru dan karna waktunya mepet jadi aku ketiknya dikit mohon maaf ya kalau ada yang salah atau kurang memuaskan dan di sini juga awal dari pernikahan rias sekali lagi maaf ya kalau jelek atau ga nyambung/kurang memuaskan para pembaca dan besok update lagi tapi ga janji karna urusannya ga tau sampai kapan**

**Selamat Berpuasa**

* * *

Chap Sebelumnya

Sebelum menghilang minato dan kushina berkata"Kami akan selalu ada di hatimu"ucap minato dan kushina bersamaan setelah itu naruto benar benar hilang

'Aku Akan Menciptakan Perdamaian'

Chap Berikutnya 9

Kita Kedunia Nyata

Terlihat tubuh Naruto yang di lapisi seperti kegelapan perlahan kegelapan itu menghilang bersama kekuatan yang menggetarkan seluruh alam semesta sementara Vladius yang ada di depannya tampak kebingungan

'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi'pikir Vladius

Tiba tiba saja banyak lingkaran sihir dan tanda salib Vladius yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai dan keluarlah banyak orang dari lingkaran sihir dan tanda salib yang ternyata adalah Michael,Sirzechs,Azazel,Semhazai,Baraqiel,Uriel,Raphael,Gabriel,Serafall,Ajuka,Falbium.

"Heh,sepertinya pemimpin 3 Fraksi besar datang kesini?"ucap Vladius yang melihat para pemimpin fraksi datang

"K-kau Vladius?"Tanya Michael terbata

"Ya"ucap Vladius singkat dan kembali berkata"Sepertinya kalian datang kesini karena merasakan kekuatan bocah itu?"ucap Vladius sembari menunjuk lapisan hitam kegelapan yang perlahan menghilang

"M-memang siapa bocah yang kau sebutkan?"Tanya Sirzechs kepada Vladius

"Pastinya kalian tahu!"ucap Vladius menjawab

Kita ke tempat Naruto berada

Perlahan kegelapan menghilang dan mereka semua pasti bisa merasakan kekuatan yang sangat murni

'BUMMM'ledakan dari tempat Naruto

[Saatnya aku bangkit untuk menghancurkan kegelapan]

[Dan menciptakan keterangan bagi alam semesta]

[Aku akan menciptakan apa yang di sebut Perdamaian Sejati]

[Dan aku juga akan menghancurkan apapun yang menghalangi]

[Terciptanya Perdamaian]

[Spear Of Kami Freedom]

Setelah lantunan mantra itu perlahan tubuh Naruto terangkat dan bersinar sangat terang Vladius yang melihat itu agak tidak suka dan para pemimpin fraksi yang melihat itu seakan tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat seorang pemuda pirang yang mereka sangat kenal

'Sial,dia sudah membangkitkannya tapi bagaimana cara dia membangkitkannya?lebih baik aku pergi karna ini belum waktunya'pikir Vladius

"Aku pergi dulu karna ini belum waktunya"ucap Vladius lalu ada lingkaran sihir dan dia Kembali berkata"Dan nanti aku akan kembali lagi"ucap Vladius lalu dia pun menghilang

Sementara para pemimpin fraksi yang masih berdiam diri

"Sebaiknya kita dekati Naruto"ucap Azazel kepada yang lain dan di beri angukan

Akhirnya setelah mereka sampai tiba tiba saja tubuh naruto berhenti bersinar dan menampilkan sosok naruto pake jubah Orange(Mode Rikudo Tetapi memegang tombak)memegang tombak emas yang mempunyai hiasan berlian merah dan biru mempunyai panjang 1m dan kekuatan yang sangat besar keluar dari tubuhnya sementara para pemimpin terkejut

"N-naruto apa ini kau?"Tanya sirzechs tidak percaya

"Ya aku Naruto Sir"ucap Naruto kepada sirzechs

"Tapi kenapa kau jadi berubah begini dan kekuatan tadi berasal dari kau?"Tanya Azazel kepada Naruto

"Ceritanya panjang dan lebih baik kalian bawa mereka berdua dan mereka yang ada di dalam gereja itu"ucap Naruto menunjuk rias dan akeno yang pingsan lalu kea rah gereja

"Baiklah sebaiknya ceritanya jangan disini dan kalian berdua angkat mereka"ucap Sirzechs kepada Ajuka dan Falbium lalu Falbium dan Ajuka dengan helaan nafas mereka mengangkat rias dan akeno

"Semhazai Baraqiel kalian periksa yang ada di dalam gereja"ucap Azazel kepada Baraqiel dan Semhazai lalu Semhazai dan Baraqiel pun masuk ke gereja dan kembali membawa issei dkk

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita ke tempat adikku lagi"ucap Sirzechs kepada yang lain dan di beri angukan lalu mereka pun pergi tentunya setelah Naruto merubah kembali wujudnya

Setelah beberapa saat mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat Rias dan Naruto menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Vladius yang sampai sampai dia mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya karna orang tuanya di bunuh oleh Vladius dan tentu saja itu membuat mereka yang mendengarkan kaget lalu menceritakan pertemuannya dengan tuhan hal itu membuat Para Seraphim senang karna Tuhan masih hidup dan tentunya pertemuanya Naruto dengan orang tuanya dan kekuatan pemberian orang tuanya hilang kecuali kekuatannya saja dan tentang pembangkitan senjata kami dan setelah selesai menceritakan itu mereka semua kembali ke tempat masing masing

Time Skip

Setelah kejadian hari itu kini naruto berada di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib suasananya hening ada grayfia yang naruto tahu sebagai istri dari Sirzechs

"Ojou-sama apa saya harus memberitahukan tentang ini"ucap Grayfia

"Tidak perlu,aku saja yang memberitahukannya"ucap Rias kepada Grayfia"Sebenarnya aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini kar-"ucap Rias terputus dengan kemunculan lingkaran sihir api(pasti tau kan)

* * *

**TBC maaf ya kalau pendek banget aku ada urusan jadi ga bisa banyak ngetiknya besok update chap berikutnya tapi ga janji**


	11. Pengumuman Untuk Para Pembaca

Pengumuman:saya akan berhiatus sebentar karna saya mau pulang kampung dan saya akan kembali tanggal 11 kalau ga abis lebaran tapi akan saya usahakan tanggal 11 update lagi

Maaf Ya saya ga bisa update sementara waktu ini karna kemari ternyata membahas mau pulang kampung

Sekali lagi mohon maaf

Selamat Berpuasa Dan Mohon Maaf Lahir dan batin


End file.
